Sakura and Sake Romances
by KarinXToshiro
Summary: Recent shinigami academy graduates Jun and Aika are surprised when they find themselves falling in love for the first time, and even worse, with their Taichous! ByakuyaxOC,ShunsuixOC maybe some other pairings along the way- DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: We're shinigami now!

* * *

><p>Hi! This is my second fan fiction, and I need lots of improving, so advice would be helpful as long as it's KIND. If you're reading this and have read my other fan fiction, My name is Kikyo Monami, too, then I'm glad you like my work! If not, I hope you will like my work! Reviews are always appreciated. I own neither bleach nor its characters, but I do own my OCs. (This is set a couple of months after Aizen's defeat, Ichigo has already lost his powers)<p>

* * *

><p>The tall woman strolled through the streets of Seireitei, glancing around her with a sigh, she admitted it, she was lost. She was meant to be meeting her two friends and fellow academy graduates nearby at some pond or something, but she had absolutely no idea where she was, she looked down, smiling to herself when she realised she couldn't see the floor past her amazingly large bust which was blocking her vision of her feet. Her bronze skin was starting to prickle as a cold breeze blew her short, fox coloured hair around,<p>

"aw! It took me ages to get it ready for the special day!" she complained to herself aloud, stopping to try and pat it back into shape with her hands, combing through it with her long and painted finger nails. She sighed in defeat when she found it was no use, continuing her aimless journey through Seireitei. She wasn't surprised when one of the shinigami men nearby called to her,

"Ew! A ginger!" with a snicker, pointing at her and looking at his friend next to him. She was so used to it by now, she just found it amusing,

"It's not ginger, honey, its fox coloured. Foxy hair for a foxy lady, eh?" she giggled, winking, fluttering her eyelashes over her grey eyes. To her amusement, the man's face glowed red as she continued to walk by, it worked every time~

Suddenly, a familiar reiatsu caught her attention,

"Jun-Chan! I'm here, I'm here!" the excited woman called, waving her arm in the air so that they could see her through the crowd of other graduates wandering around aimlessly. She smiled brightly as she spotted her two friends, An average height, long haired beauty with sakura pink eyes, skin smooth and pale and hair a deep shade of shiny and silky navy, this girl was Jun Hisakawa, one of her closest friends. And of course she couldn't forget little Michiki! Michiki was Jun's small, hyper and bouncy sister, who never seemed to tire out and seemed as if she was forever on a sugar-rush. She had spiky, sky blue hair tied into two messy pigtails with some pink beads, genetics-wise-apart from the hair- she was very similar to her sister, Jun, with the same pink eyes, although cuter and younger of course. Michiki was so little, she only reached up to the woman's waist!

"I finally found you!" the red-haired woman exclaimed happily, throwing her arms dramatically around them, Jun immediately stepping away before her friends mammoth-bust suffocated her.

"Good afternoon, Aika." Jun greeted her friend politely as her sister jumped up and down hyperly yelling Aika's name.

"Hi Jun! Okay, enough jumping about for now Michiki, we have matters to discuss!" the woman declared, holding up her fist before laughing at the seriousness and leading her friends to a quitter place where they could converse in peace.

* * *

><p>When they finally reached a quiet street where shouting in order to be heard wasn't necessary, they decided their journey was over and glanced at each other, eager to hear the news, "So…" Aika started, taking a deep breath, "What division did you guys get put into?" she asked, letting the breath out at the same time, Michiki quickly raising her hand and jumping up and down childishly,<p>

"Me first!" she exclaimed, giggling when Aika nodded, "I got put in thirteenth division!" the small girl said excitedly, clapping her hands while running around.

"Good! So you got put in thirteenth too, Jun?" Aika asked, closing her grey eyes into the typical anime smile, widening her eyes in shock when she heard a "no." from Jun, there was silence for a second. "What do you mean 'No'? Michiki can't be in a division with nobody she knows! She's so little, just look at her!" Aika explained, pointing to the smiling Michiki in panic. Jun just shrugged,

"There isn't anything I can do about it. We only graduated yesterday." She pointed out calmly and coolly as if the two didn't know, her expression not having changed the whole time.

"But-"

"You're acting as if I'm not worried myself, Aika. Of course I am, but Michiki has to learn to be independent." Jun interrupted the panicked woman mid-word before adding, "And I heard the thirteenth division Taichou is good with kids anyway."

"I hope so. I wouldn't want our adorable wittle Michi-Chan to get into any trouble now, would I?" Aika sighed before smiling and pinching the Michiki's cheeks gently and ruffling her hair.

"Too right we wouldn't." Jun agreed, turning her expressionless face to Michiki, "You are my sister, after all, Michiki." She said warmly before stiffening up again and adding, "Annoying as you are." Receiving a giggle from Aika and a chibi frown from her sister. Aika frowned when she noticed that Jun's expression still hadn't changed,

"Don't you ever put any emotion on your face?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow before shrieking as her sister gave her the 'death glare' waves of darkness seeming to surround her, "Not that kind of emotion!" Aika exclaimed with a shiver, sighing in relief when Jun's face returned to normal, adding a muttered, "Moody." At the end before smiling innocently when Jun glared at her, suddenly remembering the reason why they were there in the first place, "So, Jun, what division did you get put in?" she wondered, starign at her friend, awaiting an answer,

"Sixth division." Jun replied in a deadpan tone, receiving a blank stare from Aika as her jaw dropped,

"S-Sixth division! I hear that's the division that the hottest Taichou out of Gotei 13 is in charge of!" she exclaimed before adding with a smirk, "And one of the largest amount of fan girls too."

Jun gave an irritated sigh, "I have no interest in men." She said coldly, getting slightly confused when Aika burst into hysterical laughter, "What!" she demanded angrily, waiting for Aika to calm down and wipe the laugh-tears from her eyes and answer.

"J-Jun…Ha-ha! You should've told me!" Aika snickered, Michiki tilting her head side-ways in confusion at this remark,

"Telled you what? Jun! What have you not telled us!" she asked, turning to face Jun, who was just as confused as she.

"What in Soul Society are you on about, Aika?" she asked with a sigh, thinking her friend was just being her normal stupid self again, perhaps drunk.

"Well, Jun! If you have no interest in men…Doesn't that make you a lesbian?" Aika said before bursting into laughter again, Jun, for the first time, accidentally let some emotion escape and settle on her face, her eyes wide and her jaw dropped as if it had a 1 tonne weight attached to it, before her face turned dark, her teeth bared and her eyes murderous,

"I. AM. NOT. A. LESBIAN! I HAVE NO INTEREST IN ROMANCE ALTOGETHER, AND THAT IS THAT!" she shouted before jumping off of the stone they had settled themselves on and started storming off,

"Wait!" Michiki called, running after her, "Don't you want to know what division Ai-Chan is in?" she asked, staring at her sister with an innocent and worried child face on.

"I don't care." Jun snarled, which Aika had to admit made her feel kind of…Hurt.

"I'm…I'm in eighth division…Just to…" she called, her voice trailing off as her friend used shunpo to disappear out of sight, dragging her surprised sister with her. Aika sighed, she was so…Moody. _Well, _Aika declared in her mind, standing up and crossing her arms, a triumphant smile crossing her face, _She'll be over it tomorrow…And even if she isn't, I have to cheer up. The graduates are meeting their Taichou and Fukutaichou for the first time tomorrow! She had to be cheerful to set a good image. They were most likely going to take part in some group training. Hopefully it would involve Kido or Zanjutsu…_

* * *

><p>Well, that's the end of the first chapter! I hope you enjoyed that, Reviews are always appreciated so that I know if I need to improve on anything.<p>

* * *

><p>Omake: Perfect division matchups!<p>

Jun and Byakuya: the two deadpan snobs.

Shunsui and Aika: The two crazy, drunk, perverted middle aged people.

Michiki and Ukitake: The kid and the pedo.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: First impressions.

* * *

><p>Hi! Many thanks to Kira Michi and for their reviews! Remember, sadly, bleach and its characters owned by Tite Kubo, but my OCs, Jun, Michiki and Aika are entirely mine, and I would rather it stayed that way. Reviews are always appreciated, so please follow KM and random's example!<p>

* * *

><p>Jun lay in her bed, a dim beam of moonlight streaming through the gap in her curtains. Her, Michiki and Aika were currently living in the squad barracks due to their low sum of money, but at least it was comfortable. Jun had insisted that Michiki slept in her own room, if she was going to be in a division as a shinigami by herself, she couldn't continue on how she was or she wouldn't last five minutes. Jun sighed before closing her eyes and rolling onto her side, pulling the covers over her chin, <em>It'll be a pain if I'm too tired in meeting my Taichou…<em>She thought to herself, _It would be a good idea to get on their good side…_

* * *

><p>"Weeeee!" Michiki yelled to herself childishly as she jumped up and down on the small sofa, the wooden parts of it squeaking. She seemed completely unconcerned about the fact that it was 1:02 AM and she had to get up in around six hours, too absorbed in how fun it was to be by herself. She could run and jump around without being told off, it was heaven! Suddenly, after five more minutes, exhaustion hit her like a stack of bricks and she collapsed onto the sofa, her eyes closed and her breathing even.<p>

* * *

><p>"Ooh! Which should I wear~? This one's pretty…But so is that one!" Aika hummed to herself, smiling as she sorted through her different accessories. She held up a red scarf, humming a tune, before throwing it over her shoulder and continuing to dig through her belongings, "Too much stuff!" she sighed before spotting some silver bangles scattered around. She collected a bundle of them before sliding them onto her wrist, the metal accessories shining in the dancing candle-light. <em>How nice…<em>She thought to herself before frowning, _They probably wouldn't me wear them though…The noise they make would just alert enemies of my location…_She let out a sigh before shaking off the bangles and continuing to search, after another few minutes she stood up, her hands in fists at her sides and a spoiled pout on her face, "I just can't find anything good!" she complained to herself, twirling her hair on her finger before sitting down and digging through her belongings once again, all in a messy pile on the floor, she had to find _something _to wear, it was ,after all, her first meeting with the captains. First impressions always stuck.

* * *

><p>Jun groaned as the alarm she had set rung right next to her head, reaching out her arms, her eyes still closed, and lazily feeling around the floor or the alarm, when she find it she violently slammed down on it with her hand, the noise stopping right away. She opened her eyes and sat up, multiple strands of hair over her face and the rest all over the place, she was going to have to sort out this bed head right away…<p>

She yawned before slowly standing up, nearly falling over, and staggering towards the bathroom, staring at the dark circles under her eyes in the mirror. _She should have gone to bed early like a normal person would have done…_ She thought to herself in irritation before picking up the tooth brush and attacking her teeth. One her teeth and hair were brushed she reached into her make up bag, she wasn't very social, but she still liked looking nice.

* * *

><p>"Shut uuuup!" Aika groaned, reaching out her hand and pressing the alarm button, the sound stopping. She sighed before turning over again and closing her eyes. Just ten more minutes…Her eyes snapped wide open when she remembered what day it was, she sprang out of bed and rushed to her closet, slipping off her sleeping robe and starting to get dressed.<p>

* * *

><p>Jun and Michiki walked through the corridors, well, more Jun walked tiredly and Michiki ran around like a nutcase. Jun grumpily wished her sister luck before wandering off in the direction of the sixth division training ground where she and the other new recruits were meant to meet their Taichous. It was all just a big pain…Why did she even bother becoming a shinigami? She regretted her decision at this point.<p>

* * *

><p>Aika, despite her over-average height, was having trouble seeing over the heads of many shinigami as she shuffled through the crowd, just following everyone else. She wondered what her Taichou was going to be like, what if he was really hot? She blushed as she pictured a guy with shiny black hair, gelled back and captivating grey eyes with of course the typical sparkly background. <em>Or cute! <em>Many different images of cute things were flowing through her head, making her nearly squeal. She gasped when somebody rudely pushed past her, nearly knocking her over. "Watch it, sweetie." She called to the female shinigami who had just passed. She brushed off her shihakusho before continuing to head toward the eighth division training grounds. _This is a pain…_

* * *

><p>" 'scuse me mister." Michiki asked cutely, tugging on the closest shinigami's sleeve, who appeared to be a shortish man with honey blonde hair and green eyes, "Do you know where the thirteenth division twaining ground is?"<p>

The male shinigami looked surprised before sighing, "You're in the complete wrong place, kid. His is tenth division. Here, I'll help you find your Taichou. So you're a new recruit?" he went on, gesturing for Michiki to follow him as he walked through the streets, one of his friends turned his head,

"Hey! Where're you going?" he called,

"I'll be right back! This little kid's lost."

"Aw! Your hearts nearly as golden as your hair!"

"Shut up!" the blonde scowled before smiling at Michiki, "Sorry if I intimidated you." he said kindly, continuing to walk, Michiki returned the smile,

"You're very kind, mister!" Michiki giggled, still grasping his sleeve. The blonde laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his neck,

"It's no problem! And it's not 'mister' it's Kato, Hiroshi Kato." He grinned before pointing to a building, "See that? That's thirteenth division. Run along now, you don't want to be late!"

"Thanks Kato-Chan!" Michiki called before charging towards her division, the waving blonde getting further and further away.

* * *

><p>Jun sighed in relief when she finally reached the training grounds. She wasn't late, thank goodness. Loud chatter surrounded her as she pushed through the many huddles of shinigami, muttering apologies as she went along. <em>When's the Taichou going to come? <em>She thought before pausing. Why was it so silent. She turned her head in the direction everyone else was facing before gasping, her face going scarlet. A very posh-looking man was walking towards them all, accompanied by a red haired man with unique tattoos and a hair which…Kind of reminded Jun of a pineapple. It wasn't the posh man's haori that caught Jun's attention, it was his face. Why, he was…Gorgeous! His hair was perfectly trimmed, and long, too, his eyes were an amazing shade of slate grey. His expression didn't change as he positioned himself in front of his new subordinates, the red head, who was wearing a fukutaichou arm-band, standing beside him but slightly backwards. Jun felt giddy as the Taichous eyes swept across the shinigami, making some of the girls swoon and others shudder, Jun torn between the two.

"I am Kuchiki Byakuya, you shall address me with respect as Kuchiki-Taichou." The Taichou said his voice cold but calm, Jun widened her eyes, _Kuchiki…? A noble?_

* * *

><p>Aika smile brightly to herself, she was finally in the eighth division training grounds! All ready to meet her new Taichou. She glanced around her at the many shinigami around her, a large range of unique looks and personalities. She wondered again what her Taichou was going to be like, the images flowing through her mind again. She was snapped out of her daydream when a man with a straw hat and a pink kimono draped over his shoulders came into view, hold on a second…Aika looked closer, is that a Haori under the flowery fabric? It is! <em>So this is him…<em>She thought to herself, scanning him up and down. He wasn't so bad. It went silent as he approached them, the woman who Aika guessed was fukutaichou alongside him. "Morning everyone! As you've probably guessed, you can call me Shunsui-Taichou from now on!~" he said in a sing-song voice. There was silence before everyone gasped after Aika broke it, "Nice kimono, Taichou!" she called out, smiling flirtatiously when Shunsui looked her way,

"Ah, thank you." he chuckled, tipping his straw hat further forward,

"No problem." Aika purred before widened her eyes a fraction when the fukutaichou, Nanao Ise, smacked her Taichou without pause across the head with a notebook, "No distractions." She hissed.

* * *

><p>Michiki was causing havoc before even ten seconds had passed since she entered the training ground. She was jumping around, light as a feather, onto people's heads, using them as stepping stones. Michiki squealed as one of the shady looking shinigami grabbed her by the fabric on her neck and hoisted her up into the air, glaring at her as she trembled in his grasp, "Yeh got some nerve, punk!" he scowled, making Michiki make whiny sounds in fear, "Yeh should be scared." he pulled his fist back, preparing to bring it forward. Michiki closed her eyes, waiting for the blow to come. She was surprised when it didn't, tentatively opening her eyes and gasping. The man who had nearly harmed her's arm was being held by someone else, trembling in fear. Her eyes moved to the person who had rescued her, gasping again when she saw he was wearing a long sleeved haori with long, white hair, his face was not angry but not happy either, in between?<p>

"How can you attack a child?" he asked, glaring at the shinigami who had given a little "Ukitake-Taichou", before smiling at Michiki and letting him go,

"Are you alright?" he asked kindly, Michiki nodding quickly, shocked she as talking directly to a Taichou, "Please be careful from now on. Some shinigami have bad tempers. Here." He sighed before reaching into one of his sleeves and presenting the stunned girl with a small candy,

"Th-Thank you, Taichou." She stuttered in appreciation, timidly accepting the small candy and staring after the Taichou after he smiled and made his way to the front of the crowd. He was so-so nice! She smiled brightly as he announced,

"Good morning, everyone! I am Ukitake, your Taichou!"

* * *

><p>Soooo, how did you like that? I'm really, really sorry for the delay in updating (I've been working on my other fanfic) Anyway, reviews are always appreciated! If you ever review and I don't mention you, that doesn't mean I'm not thankful.<p>

* * *

><p>Omake:<p>

Michiki: Th-Thank you *Accepts candy*

*60 years of education on stranger danger goes down the drain*

* * *

><p>Jun: *Spots Byakuya*<p>

And a fangirl is born!

* * *

><p>Aika: *flirt flirt* ;3<p>

Shunsui: hehe

Nanao: *whack* -.-

Aika: o.O


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

* * *

><p>Hello, everyone! Many thanks to all of you who reviewed, I'm glad you like it You're right, Michiki is a lot like Yachiru XD I plan on making them friends somewhere along the way!(Bleach and it's characters belong to Tite Kubo bit my OCs are entirely mine.)<p>

* * *

><p>Jun gulped as she stretched her arm out in front of her, Kuchiki-Taichou had confirmed that they were going to do kido training today, zanjutsu tomorrow and hand-to-hand combat the day after. Abarai had stated that they needed to assess their abilities to know who'd do well on what mission. Jun's kido wasn't too bad, so hopefully she'd do well,<p>

"Hado No. 4, Byakurai!" she said quickly but firmly, a strong blast of lightning firing from the tip of her elegant finger. She watched carefully as it soared quickly towards the target she was aiming for, nearly allowing herself to smile when it hit bulls eye,

"Whoa!" a small male shinigami from beside her gasped in admiration as he watched her prepare to fire a different kind of kido.

"Hey! Taichou! Did you see that? That one over there's quite good!" Renji exclaimed, pointing at Jun who was muttering some more spells and watching as her kido fired towards the target, smoke erupting from a scorch mark on the bulls eye,

"I've seen better." Byakuya said, his tone or expression not changing as usual, Renji pulled a face,

"You could be at least a little more impressed, Taichou…"

"Silence."

* * *

><p>"Kido?" Michiki asked innocently to herself after Ukitake announced their plans for today. She tilted her head sideways, a confused look on her face. She remembered learning it, but not all that well. She watched the other shinigami around, attempting to follow their demonstrations,<p>

"Hado no 31, Shakkaho!" she mumbled before gasping as she was caught in a powerful explosion. She dizzily spun in circles, balancing on her heels, her eyes comical spirals before falling forward, covered in soot and burn marks.

"Taichou! We have an, er, injury!" one of the nearby shinigami called, nervously glancing at the unconscious girl on the grass next to him, Ukitake immediately rushing over, followed by his two third seats who were pathetically arguing over which one of them was going to look after the injured subordinate,

"It's that girl from earlier!" Ukitake gasped as he saw who's kido had backfired. "Kotetsu, Sentarou! Please take her to fourth division." Ukitake ordered, the two nodding before starting to snap at each other about who was going to carry her head and who was going to carry her legs, Ukitake, spotting the sign of an upcoming fight, shook his head, "No. Kotetsu, you take her to fourth division by yourself. Sentarou, you will stay here and watch over the shinigami over there, while I keep an eye over the groups at this end." He sighed, Kiyone sticking out her tongue at her angry rival before picking up the tiny girl and running off,

"Hey, Taichou?" Sentarou asked, calm now that his competition was away,

"Yes?" Ukitake asked, turning around, his face relaxing,

"How do you know that kid?"

"Oh, one of our subordinates was picking on her."

"I see." Sentarou said before starting to walk away, hands in pockets.

* * *

><p>Aika glanced around her as she felt various eyes on her. "Hm? What are you looking at? Is my hair off parting?" she asked, patting her hair and frowning when she realised that most of the people staring were males, and their stares were directed below her head, She smiled before walking over to one of them and lifting up his chin with her finger,<p>

"My face is up here, honey." She smirked, letting go when the man's face went an impressive shade of scarlet and walking back to positions,

"She's very…Flirtatious." Nanao mumbled as she watched Aika messing around, giggling in amusement when she saw the men blush,

"She's something else, isn't she?" Shunsui chuckled, "Although she doesn't seem very concentrated on her kido,"

"What's her name, again?"

"I think it was Wakahisa…Aika Wakahisa." Shunsui replied, tilting his hat down as he watched her finally fire some kido, just missing bulls eye by inches, "She's going to be interesting to train."

* * *

><p>"Okay, Taichou, you gotta give her <em>some <em>credit. The level of kido she's firing is getting higher and higher, and she's only missed bulls eye once, come on!" Renji complained as he watched Jun with interest,

"_Like I said, I've seen better." _Byakuya said coldly, glaring at Renji without turning his head, making the red head shiver,

"If you say so." He mumbled in defeat, sulking as he watched Jun fire a Sokatsui.

Jun was panting by now, she'd been firing endless spells, determined to get chain bulls eyes. Why did she suddenly feel like showing off? She straightened, still panting, well, everybody needs to let their brilliance shine for a little while…Jun was relieved when the fukutaichou announced that they were finished for today. She followed the rest of the shinigami to the exit in relief, she was going to relax straight away. She gasped when she felt a hand on her shoulder, spinning around and gasping again when she saw it was the fukutaichou,

"Hey. That was some really good stuff earlier. I'm Abarai Renji, you?"

"I-I'm Hisakawa Jun. It's a pleasure to meet you." Jun replied with a respective bow, her surprised face fading back to her usual deal-pan expression,

"I see. I'd better get going, I guess. Places to be." Renji grinned before sighing and making his way towards his Taichou, who was staring at him with disapproving looks. Jeez, what's so wrong with socializing with a fellow 6th division member?

* * *

><p>"Ah. Hisakawa, your awake." Michiki heard a gentle voice next to her say, dizzily turning her head to face the nurse standing next to her bed, holding a clipboard, "How do you feel? Any pains?" She asked, setting down a glass of water on the table next to the bed,<p>

"I feel fine, thanks miss." Michiki replied sweetly with a bright smile, the nurse frowning when she tried to stand up and jump around,

"You may feel fine, but no madness. I'd like you to go home and _rest _for today." The nurse sighed before allowing her to leave. Michiki started giggling and running the second she was out of the nurse's vision, leaping around crazily, not looking where she was going. She gasped when she bumped into someone with so much force that she was sent flying to the floor on her back,

"Hisakawa? You're up already? That's good to hear." Ukitake sighed, making Michiki's eyes widen,

"Taichou! Why're you here?" she asked, forgetting to bow or anything, he didn't seem to mind though, just smiling,

"It's my duty to make sure any injured subordinates of mine recover healthily, is it not?"

* * *

><p>"Finally over!" Aika yawned, stretching her arms out and proceeding to follow her fellow division members. It was sure a hot day, the sun was high and boiling in the sky, Aika felt just about ready to pass out.<p>

Aika was just about to exit when a tall male shinigami blocked her path, accompanied by his friend, both sniggering and looking menacing,

"Hey gorgeous. How about some fun, eh?" he grinned with a wink, looking hopeful when Aika smirked herself,

"In your dreams, honey." She said, surprising the both of them, "Ask again when you get some surgery."

The two gawped after her as she walked off, purposely swaying her hips, "B-Bitch."

* * *

><p>Well, that's the end of that chapter! My god, focusing on three people is confusing O. I hope you enjoyed, reviews are always appreciated!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

* * *

><p>Hey everyone! Thanks to anyone who reviewed. Sorry for the slow updates, I've been busy with school, deviantart and my other fan fiction so I haven't had much time to write, I'm also low on author food (AKA, reviews) :P And yay! Tomorrow is my birthday! (Wednesday 23rd November!)<p>

* * *

><p>Michiki hummed happily as she trotted through Seireitei, holding the small bag of sweets Ukitake had given her happily. Being a shinigami was fun~<p>

Maybe she should go find Jun and tell her about her day? She could sense her reiatsu, it was somewhere close enough, she started run, her arms in the air. Surrounding shinigami widened their eyes when the small girl whizzed past them, a small gust of wind following her.

* * *

><p>Jun and Aika walked side by side, having found each other on their way back. Aika was babbling on about her day and over exaggerating most parts whilst Jun just nodded in reply,<p>

"So," Aika started after a good few minutes of chattering, "What was your day like?" she smirked when Jun went slightly red, although her face stayed the same,

"My Taichou is kind of intimidating. I don't think his expression changed for the whole practice session and he's a noble."

Aika gasped, "Is he good looking?" she questioned further, leaning closer to her friend, who looked away,

"I suppose…He seems to have a lot of…fan girls."

"Well, if he's hot, he would, wouldn't he? My Taichou's quite lacking in the looks category, but he's got a cool kimono."

"The fukutaichou talked to me after. Apparently, I'm brilliant at kido." Jun said kind of smugly, showing off as they turned around a corner, her arms crossed, Aika smiled back,

"Abarai, right?" she exclaimed dramatically, leaning closer,

"Yeah. How did you know?" Jun asked nervously, taking sneaky steps to the side as Aika burst her personal space bubble, she just grinned,

"I heard about him at the academy. Is it true about the tattoos?"

"mm-hmm"

"Awesome. I'd love to meet him."

"I'm sure you could."

"Wow…Jun-Chan…You're…You're being nice!" Aika exclaimed in glee, wrapping her arms around her friend, suffocating her. The navy haired shinigami sighed in relief when Aika's bone-breaking hug was interrupting by the exclamation of Michiki, who was running towards them giggling, pouncing onto Jun's shoulders, who nearly toppled over in alarm,

"Nee-Chan! Ai-Chan!" the small girl giggled, screeching when Jun pushed her off of her shoulders and landing on her backside, "What wazzat for?" she complained, standing up and wiping dust off her behind,

"I told you not to do that, Michiki. People are going to get angry with you if you behave that way." Jun scolded her calmly but firmly, making the child shiver and nod quickly, Jun could definitely be scary! Michiki, deciding to brighten up the mood, cleared her throat,

"My Taichou gave me some sweets, see? He even came to the fourth division barracks to see me when my kido backfired!" she told them, tilting her head sideways when they gasped, Jun showing some emotion as her mouth dropped open,

"Your kido backfired? Your Taichous…?" she stuttered before leaning close to Aika,

"Oh my god, Wakahisa! What'll I do if her Taichous a paedophile?" she hissed, using her hand to hide her mouth from Michiki, who was watching with a confused and curious look on her face, Aika just chuckled,

"I'm sure he's fine. I've heard he's just fond of children, nothing like that. If he tries anything, we'll be sure to teach him a lesson, okay?" she replied quietly, still chuckling quietly to herself,

"But Aika!" Jun insisted impatiently, "He's a Taichou! What could we do?"

"Why, tell the other Taichous of course!"

"I suppose…"

"Stop worrying about it. I'm sure Michiki will be fine." Aika reassured her worried friend who was frowning and staring at Michiki worriedly,

"I hope so."

"It's rude to whisper!" Michiki complained from below them, the two looking down and sighing,

"Yes, sorry Michiki. Let's return to our rooms. Bye, Wakahisa." Jun said with a wave of her hand, Aika nodding as the two started walking off in the opposite direction, hand-in-hand, she grinned as Jun scolded Michiki loudly as she tried to charge off, they were going to be her best friends, forever.

* * *

><p>"Shiro-Chan!" Hitsugaya heard a voice call from his office, sighing as he felt the need to face palm, it was doubtful who that voice belonged to,<p>

"Yes, Ukitake?" he asked quietly, frowning at the other white-haired Taichou before him who was carrying a basket of candy and snacks,

"I brought you some candy!" Ukitake exclaimed, putting the basket down on Hitsugaya's desk, making the small Taichou sigh,

"Ukitake, you know I really don't need thi-"

"Bye!" Ukitake interrupted, running out the door before Hitsugaya could finish, making a vein pop in his forehead…

"This...Guy…" He said through gritted teeth, glaring at the candy, _He's so…Creepy…And irritating…_

* * *

><p><em>So today it's zanjutsu? <em>Jun thought to herself as the new recruits gathered in the indoor training hall. Her eyes scanned the building, noticing immediately that her Taichou was not there today, only Abarai. Maybe he was busy?

She grasped her wooden sword tightly, getting into position and looking her training opponent up and down, frowning, it was a tall, muscular man and she could sense great reiatsu coming off of him. This was going to be difficult.

It was impossible to put her zanjutsu skills into the bad or good category, but more in the middle. She'd seen worse, and she knew _how _ to wield a zanpakuto and all, she just needed more practise.

"So you're my opponent, huh?" the man demanded, making Jun blink and stare at him in silence, his voice was so…so…high-pitched. She couldn't help it anymore! She couldn't hold it in!

"AHAHAHAHAHA!" She burst into hysterical laughter, pointing at the man as tears of laughter welled up in the corner of her eyes, making the man breath heavily with rage as a vein popped in his forehead,

"You think my voice is funny, HUH!" he exclaimed angrily, stamping his foot and glaring at the chuckling girl who had now gained control again, she took a deep breath,

_Calm…It's not that funny…Just a high pitch voice is all. _She let out her breath all at once, her eyes closed, before opening into the usual dead pan face with a small cough, "Excuse me. Let's begin."

"WHAT! You laugh like a nutcase and then act like nothin' happened? You're really pissing me off!" the man opposing her growled through gritted teeth, holding his sword firmly, Jun getting into battle position,

"My apologies." She apologized formally with a bow before pouncing into a fast charge, the man giving a battle cry before charging too, "HYARGH!" she exclaimed as she swung her sword forward, the man not even flinching as it collided with his skin from the side, his face not even changing,

"That all you got?" he sneered as Jun gasped,

_Why is it not doing any damage? _She let out another gasp as a sharp pain was inflicted upon her stomach after the man swung his sword with so much force that when it hit her she was sent flying across the room and into a wall, falling forward onto her front, clenching her teeth and glaring at her victorious opponent angrily,

"Damn you…" she coughed as he towered over her, grinning,

"Hisakawa! Get up and take a break! Hashimoto! Move onto next opponent!" Renji ordered from across the room before yelling to some other division members who were fighting too fiercely,

Jun stood up slowly, still glaring at the man whom she guessed was Hashimoto, her defeater, before sticking her nose in the air with a "Hmph!" and proceeding to pick up her sword which had been knocked out of her hand with the force and walking to the side, sitting cross-legged against the wall with the other shinigami who were too fatigued to continue, refusing to abandon her elegance and pant like the rest of them.

* * *

><p>Michiki stared at the woman she was supposed to be fighting with a cute innocent look on her face,<p>

"Good morning, miss!" she said sweetly with a smile, the woman she was fighting unsure what to do, she glanced around her worriedly,

_Damn! If I beat the crap out of this kid, I'll look bad! But if I let her beat me, I'll look weak! _She sighed before returning the smile,

"Say, little girl, how about we choose a different opponent, yes?" she asked with a nervous laugh, Michiki's cute smile turning into a dark glare,

"Not happening." She said suddenly, her voice turning dark with no warning. Before the woman she was fighting could react, Michiki had vanished into mid-air, too fast for the eyes to follow,

"Sowwy, miss!" she chorused before jabbing her wooden sword hard into the woman's stomach, Ukitake gasping as he watched saliva fly out of the woman's mouth, falling backwards,

"Hisakawa! Too far! This is only training! Sentarou, take that woman to the fourth division immediately!" he panicked, Sentarou grinning at Kiyone in an '_Ha! He chose me' _sort of way before rushing to pick up the unconscious girl and dash out of the training hall, some of the shinigami getting distracted from their fights with the commotion.

Michiki looked up innocently and cutely as Ukitake walked over to her, his arms folded disapprovingly as he stared at her,

"That was too brutal, Hisakawa. This is only a training session, not a real battle."

"Sowwy, Taichou."

"Be more careful next time." Ukitake sighed before returning to his position at the front of the hall, watching Michiki carefully as she moved onto her next opponent, monitoring how she fought them. She was remaining victorious in every battle.

* * *

><p>Aika noticed her Taichous absence the second she entered the training hall, was something going on that he had to attend to? She shrugged, <em>Oh well. <em>She stared at the opponent she was supposed to be fighting, it was a beautiful young girl with black, flowing hair and blue eyes,

"Why do I get some old hag?" she complained, gesturing towards Aika, who was having a battle with herself, struggling to keep cool, in the end, the calm side of her won,

"Excuse me honey? At least I'm not some flat little child, yes?" she teased, receiving a disgusted scowl from her opponent,

"I'd rather have the beauty and age than mammoth breasts. What's so great about having two giant balls on your chest anyway?" she snapped,

"Oh, there's a lot, I'd say. And you have the nerve to criticise me on beauty? If beauty, honey, is having hordes of men dribbling over you 24 hours a day, then the beauty I don't have would require a microscope to be visible."

The girl she was fighting gasped, speechless, before pouting and storming over to Aika, surprising her when she pushed her childishly, Aika nearly stumbling over,

"You're not the only one who can push!" she snapped through clenched teeth, out stretching her arms and pushing back, only ten times harder,

The girl she was supposed to be sword fighting with fell back onto her backside, staring up at Aika with angry eyes, her cheeks red with rage,

"Wakahisa! This is a zanjutsu session! Not hand-to-hand combat!" Nanao called from across the room, receiving a nod and scowl from the two females who were currently engaged in a childish squabble, they both walked over to their swords which had been abandoned in the pushing contest before getting into stances,

"I'm gonna kill you, you arrogant little bitch!" Aika snapped before charging towards her opponent, a fierce fight taking place as wooden sword collided with wooden sword, they were moving so fast that it was hard for surrounding shinigami's eyes to follow, it nearly looked like they were dancing as they spun around and flipped and swung their swords,

Aika exclaimed as she brought her sword forward on her opponent, the latter blocking it swiftly, the two unmoving until the girl surprised Aika by grabbing her sword and flinging it across the room, leaving Aika unarmed. Aika scowled, she had lost, her sword had left her grip.

That's the end of that chapter! Sorry for the slow updates, I'll _try _to update faster if possible! Thank you so much for reading and even more so if you reviewed or favourited my story or if you intend to do so.

* * *

><p>Omake:<p>

Michiki: Oh no! JUN LAUGHED! It's the end of the world! It's apocalypse!

Random shinigami: It's just a laugh, man, nothing big…

Michiki: O.o you've never met her, you wouldn't know!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

* * *

><p>Many thanks to Yumiko Kazumi for the review! As you know, I own neither Bleach nor its characters, but I do own my OCs! Thank you for reading!<p>

* * *

><p>Jun sighed at the end of the zanjutsu assessment, she felt so…pathetic. Renji's amused smirk didn't make her feel any better! She'd fought so many fights and out of all of them, she'd only ended up victorious in one! And that was against a really small Hanatarou-Like person!<p>

She wasn't this bad at the academy, what had changed? No, her skills hadn't changed, she had just entered the outside world as an official shinigami and there were obviously going to be strong out there! She couldn't let this bring her down, she had, after all, done exceptionally well in kido, and her hand-to-hand fighting was okay.

Tomorrow was the last day of assessments…She had to show them her true brilliance! She was going to! A determined look was on her face as she exited the hall with the rest of the new recruits, she could do this!

* * *

><p>If looks could kill, everyone who made contact with Aika's eyes at the end of the day would have dropped stone dead immediately.<p>

She had won every fight apart from the one with that little childish bitch! She was going to get her back for calling her an old hag! Whether with her sharp tongue or with her sharp zanpakuto, she didn't care which! Her death glare made everyone surrounding her shiver as she walked past them, searching the crowd for the girl she had fought.

She narrowed her eyes when she saw a familiar black haired head among the crowd few meters away from her. Once they reached outside she pushed her way through the crowd until she reached her, grinning darkly as she grabbed her hand on the girls shoulder, the latter turning around with a frightened look on her face, calming down and giving a smirk when she saw who it was,

"Oh, it's you again. What a hideous s (sight)- ARGH! The girl gasped as Wakahisa swiped her hand across her face with brutal force, her cheek swelling up, "Y-You bitch! You slapped me! H-How dare you!"

* * *

><p>Michiki received frightened gasps and stares from everyone as she trotted through the crowds with a sweet, bubbly smile on her face. She hadn't even lost <em>one <em>fight, and she was currently feared. She'd defeated each opponent in the blink of an eye, and they could swear they saw darkness beneath the cute smile,

Her face lit up even more when she saw a familiar figure, "Jun-Nee Chan!" she exclaimed before dashing over to her sister and pouncing onto her shoulder, Jun nearly stumbling and falling over under the sudden weight,

"I came to pick you up." She said in her deadpan tone, not complaining over her sister's behaviour for once, she had heard people whispering about Michiki on her way there, and she'd feel too ashamed to scold her successful sister after failing so herself,

"how did you do, Nee-Chan? I beat everyone!" Michiki squealed excitedly, throwing her arms in the air, still on her sister's shoulders, Jun stayed silent for a second,

"I won…One fight." She admitted after a while. She held her breath when there was a long silence between them, letting it out into a huge sigh when Michiki burst into hysterical laughter,

"Ahahahaha! You lost! You lost, you lost, you lost!"

"M-Michiki! At least I didn't blow myself up with kido!"

"You lost, you lost, you lost, you lost!~"

"Stop it!"

"You lost you lost you los-"

"SHUT UP!" Jun roared, interrupting her sister. Michiki blinked in surprise and there was a long silence between them as Jun glared at her sister darkly and intently, Michiki staring, her lip quivering before she burst into tears,

"N-Nee-Chan is so mean!" She sobbed before jumping off of her back and running through the crowd,

"W-Wait!" Jun called, her arm outstretched as she reached for her sister, she lowered her arm and frowned, she was receiving disapproving glares from the shinigami around her, and she could hear many whispers about child abuse and the like,

"Y-You try living with her!" Jun yelled before storming through the crowd, nearly making some shinigami fall over as she pushed through them.

* * *

><p>"G-Get off of me!" the girl screeched as Aika sat on top of her with a dark sneer on her face, the girl squirming underneath her as they received strange looks from everyone around them,<p>

"I'm gonna kill you…" Aika hissed, unsheathing her zanpakuto with an evil and creepy laugh, the girl starign at her, her eyes wide with fear before bursting into tears,

"I-I'm sorry! I take back what I said! Just let go of me! Please!" the girl pleaded desperately, closing her eyes when Aika raised her sword, a demonic grin on her face,

"Cowards don't deserve mercy…" she whispered before bringing her sword down. The girl waited for the pain to come, gasping when it didn't. She opened one of her eyes nervously and gasped when she saw what had happened. Aika was staring at Shunsui with a serious look on her face, her sanity seeming to have returned, he had grabbed her hand just before the sword hit her, and was now chuckling,

"Now, now. I think you should _both _go into holding, don't you agree, Nanao-Chan?" he laughed, lowering his hat and looking at Nanao out of the corner of his eye, she nodded,

"Fighting fellow shinigami is against the rules." She agreed, fixing her glasses as she stared down at the two. The girl whom Aika had assaulted was smiling in complete relief despite the punishment and Aika was giving a sheepish grin,

"I suppose I lost it a bit~." She laughed, rubbing the back of her neck nervously before standing up and reaching her hand out to the girl, "We both took it too far, right? Let's put it behind us."

She nodded more in fear than agreement and allowed Aika to help her up, shivering when Aika leaned close and whispered in her ear, "I'm going to kill you next time."

"Now, just because you've apologized doesn't mean you avoid punishment, right? Nanao, take these two to holding please." Shunsui chuckled, Nanao giving a nod before grabbing the two by the arms,

"Follow me, you two."

* * *

><p>"YOU DID WHAT!" Jun exclaimed after rushing straight to Aika's cell, hearing the news, Aika gave a sheepish grin as she sat on the chair provided behind the bars,<p>

"Sorry Jun-Chan, I guess I got carried away." She apologized in a sing-song voice, back to her usual bubbly self,

"You nearly gave me a heart-attack! I've had a hard enough day!"

"Hm? What happened?" Aika asked, curiously, Jun blushing slightly in embarrassment and shame,

"I lost every single fight today…" She mumbled, _The fight with that little weak kid doesn't count…_Jun sighed as Aika reacted similar to Michiki, bursting into Hysterical laughter, falling backwards off of her chair and banging her hands on the floor, "It's not _that _funny…" Jun sighed as her friend giggling while curled up into a ball on her side on the floor,

"I can't believe you lost every single fight…" Aika chuckled,

"Aika…Stop laughing right now…" Jun hissed, her eyes suddenly dark and her voice malicious, Aika calmed down immediately, sitting back down on the chair in the blink of an eye,

"Sorry." She said with a sheepish chuckle, Jun's expression turning back to normal,

"So how long are you going to be in holding?" she asked with a 'hmph', crossing her arms,

"Oh, they'll let me out tomorrow, I have Hand-To-Hand combat assessments, right? And look on the bright side, _she _got put in holding too!"

"I suppose. What's her name anyway?" Jun asked with a sigh, Aika scratching her head, deep in thought before she put on a happy-go-lucky bubbly idiot face and shrugged,

"I don't know." She admitted with a small giggle,

"You're hopeless." Jun sighed, hanging her head, _Why am I the only mature one? _She thought to herself hopelessly as she walked toward the exit,

"Hey, Jun-Chan! Where're you going?" Aika called,

"Home!"

"Wahh! Don't leave me!"

"Well I can't stay here all night, can I?"

"Juuuuuun!" Aika whined, making a vein pop in her friends forehead,

"I'll come tomorrow, okay?" she spat, Aika smiling happily,

"You're kinder than you show, Jun!"

"I take back what I said!"

"Wait, NO!"

* * *

><p>And that's the end of that chapter! Reviews are always appreciated!<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

* * *

><p>Many thanks to you if you reviewed!~ As you know, I own neither bleach nor its characters, only my OCs. You better appreciate this chapter seeing as I'm writing it at 3 am! X.x reviews will be appreciated forever!<p>

* * *

><p>Jun stared at her opponent with a bored look on her face, the latter, who was a small, childish looking boy with red spiky hair, just stuck his tongue out, angering her although she refused to let it show on her face.<p>

"Let the fight begin." Renji said in a bored voice that had I-wanna-go-home-and-watch-TV-or-something written all over it, lazily waving his hand, signalling for the final assessment, hand-to-hand combat assessment, to begin.

The small boy immediately sprang into action, his attitude changing drastically as he charged towards the surprised Jun, who swiftly dodged his kick with a side-ways cartwheel, attempting to trip him over with a swing of her foot but failing when he jumped back just in time.

Jun jumped up before the two started circling each other, the two taking the fight quite seriously. _My reputation is ruined! _Jun thought to herself as she reflected on the zanjutsu training, _I must rebuild it! _With a battle cry, she sent her fist flying towards the boy, who crouched in the nick of time, Jun's punch hitting the air above his head instead.

Renji watched from the other end of the training hall, blinking as Jun narrowly avoided another kick. It was really quite fascinating watching them, it seemed to in-time and flawless, it was if it was some sort of dance and they had practised for ages. _That girl really is something…_Renji thought to himself before his attention moved onto two other opponents who were lazily standing there and staring at each other,

"No loitering! You're supposed to be fighting!" he called in an irritated tone, the two nodding before proceeding to slowly aim weak punches at each other.

* * *

><p>Aika felt like a total wreck that morning hand-to-hand combat assessment. It was so frickin' hard to sleep in that cell and due to the fact that her comb and cosmetics were back home, she had entered the hall with an extremely messy bedhead and dark circles under her eyes, and also...A rather drunk-like personality. It was one of her negative traits that when lacking sleep she acted as if she was drunk out of her head. Shunsui, unlike last session, was here today but he wasn't looking at her at all. He seemed to be…Sleeping. <em>What a lazy Taichou. <em>Aika smirked to herself before raising her hand lazily,

"Need…An opponent! Come…Fight me now! TO ALL THE PEOPLE HERE!...I…WANT…TO FIGHT!" she yelled at the top of her voice, receiving multiple strange looks from the people around her,

"What are you looking at?" she hissed aggressively to a man who was looking at her as if she was a mental home escapee, the latter quickly looking away and whistling a tune to himself as if nothing had happened, angering Aika,

"You wanna fight!" she demanded, holding up her fist slowly and pointing at the man rudely,

"No." he said bluntly before awkwardly walking away slowly, step by step as if Aika were going to bite him,

"Pfft! YEAH! RUN AWAY!...SCUM!" she shouted before giggling to herself childishly, waving her zanpakuto, which she wasn't even supposed to have, in the air, "COME FIGHT ME, PEASANTS!" she screeched, waking up the Taichou,

"What's with all the commotion?" he asked sleepily, fixing his hat so that it no longer covered his face,

"That Wakahisa…She's causing trouble again." Nanao sighed before adding nervously, "And she seems a little drunk."

"Oh. I guess it's nothing. Good night, Nanao-Chan~" Shunsui chorused before lowering his hat again and sinking down in his chair, a vein popping in Nanao's forehead,

"What do you mean, it's nothing! She could cause A fight! And it's morning, Taichou…"

"Exactly, Nanao-Chan. They're _supposed _to be fighting, it's a combat assessment." Shunsui chuckled in reply, ignoring the last part of Nanao's comment, receiving a sigh from her,

"Whatever you say, Taichou."

"You…Have a very shiny head." Aika giggled, covering her mouth with one hand and slowly raising her other to point at her opponent who had a completely bald head but who was also very threatening and muscly,

"Why, you little…" he said slowly and aggressively through gritted teeth, just amusing Aika rather than frightening her,

"I'm not little…At least…Most parts of me aren't." she mumbled before gesturing to her cleavage with a smirk, the man's angry facial expression unchanging,

"Y'know what, I'm just going to start the fight." The man told her before charging forward, his large and hard fist ready,

"Hey! Did you know, that when a tiger and a lion mate it can make something called a lig- OUCH!" Aika cried, saliva flying out of her mouth after the strong man punched her in the stomach with extreme force, the tired woman flying backwards onto the floor, "That…" she mumbled in a dizzy voice, "Is not nice! What did I ever do to you!" she whined,

* * *

><p>Michiki yawned as she moved onto her 6th opponent, having been undoubtedly victorious on all of the previous ones. Her new opponent was nothing special, an average looking brunette girl.<p>

"Good morning, miss." Michiki said cutely with a sweet smile, frowning when the woman didn't fall for it. Pretty much everyone had heard of her now,_ 'The little blue terror' _She was often referred to due to her un-beaten chain of physical fights, not including Kido of course.

The brunette was silent as she got into an impressive and sturdy looking stance, Michiki unmoving,

"You can have the first move." She giggled before linking her hands together behind her and waiting for the girl to make a move, her wait not lasting long as her foe immediately sprang forward, aiming a kick for the diminutive girl before her. Michiki smirked before blocking the attack with ease, grabbing the girl's foot before holding her above her with brute strength and throwing her across the room, the latter's bones making a painful cracking sound as she collided with the floor,

"I win!" Michiki grinned before holding up her hand, her fingers forming the peace sign.

* * *

><p>Sorry that was kind of short, but it's better than nothing and I really, really need to go to bed.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

* * *

><p>Hey, guess what, I'm back! :D Yay! Thanks to Moonwisp and for their reviews!<p>

- I'm glad you like my characters If I had to choose, mine would be Aika, she's so fun to write about!

Moonwisp- I love the way you choose your favourite lines from each chapter Yes, the liger one was probably mine too. As you know, sadly, I own neither Bleach nor it's characters, but I _do _own my OCs, Jun, Aika, Michiki and any more I may create along the way. One last thing…Has anyone else realised that Jun, Michiki and Aika's names are pretty much the same almost, but in reverse? Wakahisa, Hisakawa? :P I didn't even do that on purpose, how weird is that? 8D

* * *

><p>Jun was starting to get tired as her fight with her small but powerful opponent continued, the boy dodging yet another punch she had thrown at him before returning it with a punch himself, painfully colliding with Jun's cheek as she was sent flying back. <em>No! <em>She thought to herself, determination on her face, she steadied herself before she could fall onto her back and once again pouncing at him, her fist ready.

She hated to admit it, but even if It was only very slightly, the boy was at the advantage. After a while, some of the surrounding shinigami stopped to watch their battle. It looked so…Elegant! Just like Renji had thought, it was like the whole thing was planned, as if it were a dance. Their kicks, punches and backflips were nearly in perfect sync and their acrobatic moves added to the amazement of their new audience.

The boy attacked her with flawless alacrity while she took things more seriously, trying to calculate his next move and make up plans. It was amazing to watch. Jun could swear she had him when she managed to successfully wrap her hand around his wrist, his face looking surprised before a smug smirk replaced the shock and he used the situation to his advantage, kicking her brutally whilst she was unable to dodge.

Her wrist slipped out of her hand as she was once again sent flying backwards. But just as they thought she was going to hit the ground, she spun into a crouching position mid-air, landing lightly on her feet before charging towards him again.

* * *

><p>The young man Aika was supposed to be fighting just stood there awkwardly, a comical 'what-the-hell' expression clear on his face as Aika held her hands in the air whilst singing, really terribly,<p>

"The wheels on the bus go 'round and 'round, 'round and 'round, 'round and 'round. The wheels on the bus go 'round and 'round all day long!"

They were supposed to be fighting right now, but just as he got into fight position she started singing awful, irritating songs. "Rudolph the red nose reindeer, had a very shiny nose, like Pinocchio!" she started before bursting into hysterical laughter mid-song, did she really think her own joke was that funny?

"Uhhh, lady, can we just get this over with?" her supposed-to-be opponent said finally after listening to another three annoying tunes, waiting as long as he did partly because it was quite interesting and partly because he had a feeling she wasn't going to pay attention anyway.

"Are you…Insulting me?" Aika asked angrily, before raising her hand and proceeding to do an extremely rude hand gesture, giggling childishly,

"Look…This is a fight, you should…Y'know, act like it's a fight." The man suggested hesitantly,

"Hey, did you know that I have superpowers! I can fly, see!" Aika exclaimed excitedly, paying no attention at all to his words, making him slap his palm against his forehead in frustration As she skipped around in front of him with her arms outstretched, making noises like…An airplane?

The man was just about to walk off to find another opponent when she stopped suddenly, falling forward, her eyes closed,

_What the-? Is she okay? _The man thought, rushing towards her and reluctantly reaching out to poke her as she lay on her side. He jumped when a huge snore came from her and she mumbled. She was…Asleep?

"Hey, Taichou, does this mean I win?" the man asked, standing up and pointing at Aika, an eyebrow raised in confusion, Shunsui just carelessly shrugged before chuckling,

"I suppose!" he called, "Can you try and wake her up please?"

* * *

><p>"I beated them all!" Michiki sung to herself happily as she skipped around the training hall after Hand-to-Hand combat training. Nearly all the other shinigami had already left, but she was too busy jumping around and singing to herself.<p>

"Erm, Hisakawa?" she heard a male voice from behind her, spinning around to see Ukitake smiling awkwardly,

"Hewwo, Taichou." Michiki grinned happily with a small bow,

"Good afternoon. It's really time for you to go now, the training session is finished."

"Okay!" Michiki exclaimed before skipping along happily, following the final remainder of shinigami out the door into the corridor, leaving Ukitake by himself,

_She's a strange child…_He sighed before exiting the room himself, locking the door behind him.

Renji once again found himself watching Jun and that kid fight once again, _What's his name again_?...He thought to himself, thinking for a second before clicking his fingers, "That's it!" he said to himself excitedly, It was Zen!"

Zen and Jun's fight was still as perfect as before, the only difference being that they were slightly more worn out. Jun was panting heavily and Zen was sweating as their fists collided.

Renji watched intently, leaning forward as they fought. Wow. Amazing. He sighed as he heard two male shinigami having a verbal battle rather than physical, and there were some very _colourful _words being used.

He was just about to scold them when he heard many cheers in the room, he quickly moved his eyes onto Jun and Zen before gasping. Zen was on the floor, panting with many bruises and Jun was standing, victorious, above him. She smiled for a second weakly in the glory of winning such an equal fight before collapsing herself, in exhaustion, onto the floor next to Zen.

"That was…A good fight." Zen grinned to her, Jun nodding in agreement through her heaving panting,

"I'm glad that I got to fight you." she coughed before her eyes closed, her breathing evening out more. Wow, she'd even passed out. Zen did the same soon after, closing his eyes and going limp, breathing slowly.

It was silent for a second before Renji shouted from across the room,

"Don't just stand there! Bring them to 4th division!" And the room was suddenly in uproar. Renji smirked to himself as the two were carried to 4th division, leaning back in his seat with his arms crossed, _those two…_He thought to himself, _They're going to turn out strong. _"And everyone else, back to training!"

* * *

><p>And that's the end! Sorry it's a short chapter but I have to go now x3 If you want to see more chapters anytime soon, please review! They are always appreciated and put me in the mood for writing<p>

* * *

><p>Omake:<p>

Interviewer: So, Michiki, I heard you've won every single battle minus the kido training.

Michiki: Yes, that's right, Miss.

Interviewer: So, what goes through your mind during those fights?

Michiki: Well, if you'd like an accurate answer, miss…."PWNAGE! MUAHAHAHAHA!" 8D


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

* * *

><p>Hey everyone! I'm back! Did ya miss me? Did ya? Did ya? DID YA! You: SHUT UP! Sorry ^^" ahem, anyway, sorry for not updating in a while. If you reviewed then I love you but remember I don't own bleach or its characters, only my OCs, and if you steal them…I'll cut you *.*<p>

* * *

><p>Jun groaned, she was lying on something soft, and every part of her body ached. She slowly opened her eyes, her vision blurry at first before it focused properly. Her eyes flicked around the room she was in, <em>Oh…Fourth division…<em>Her expression did not cease to deadpan as she remembered the fight she had had with Zen. She remembered him falling unconscious before her, so was he also in 4th division barracks?

"You're awake too, huh?" she heard a male voice mumble from beside her, turning her head to see a familiar, grinning face,

"What are you so happy about? I beat you." Jun said snobbishly with a 'Hmph!', crossing her arms,

"Yes, but…" Zen grinned wider from the bed next to hers, although rather devilishly this time, "I woke up…five minutes before you!" He exclaimed loudly as if this was a big achievement, there was an awkward silence while Jun gave him a funny look before she laughed, she actually laughed!

She immediately covered her mouth, her eyes wide as if she did not realise what she had just done, before Zen burst into laughter too,

"Your face! It's as if you've never laughed before!" he pointed at her rudely, still laughing hysterically,

"Well…" Jun's face was now perfectly normal, "I may have laughed once or twice in the past…"

The look Zen gave her then confused her,

"Have I…Got something on my face?" she asked, a vein popping in her forehead when Zen burst into more laughter.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe I fell asleep during Hand-To-Hand combat training…" Aika grumbled to herself tiredly as she stalked through the halls of the tenth division barracks, dark circles under her eyes. <em>Stupid Kimono-Taichou, making me deliver paperwork to some random division for missing training…<em>She sulked as she grumpily knocked on the Tenth division-Taichou's office, hearing a

"Come in." from the inside.

She opened the door, pouting. Her angry expression came to an end when she saw the boy at the desk. He was so…So…cute!

Toshiro Hitsugaya was feeling extremely uncomfortable with the looks Aika was giving him. Her eyes seemed to be sparkly and her mouth was in a comical cat-like shape.

"Er, what is it?" Hitsugaya asked awkwardly, dropping the pen he was doing paperwork with and crossing his arms,

"Oh!" Aika snapped back to reality, the fantasies of seeing him wearing a bow and frock rushing out of her mind, "Well, I have some paperwork to deliver, Hutsigaya-Taichou." She announced in the typical sing-song happy idiot voice, holding up the large pile of paperwork in her hands,

"Okay. Put it on my desk." Hitsugaya ordered before returning to the paperwork he _already _had, Aika obediently obeying before he added, "And it's _Hitsugaya, _not Hutsigaya."

"My apologies, Hitsugaya-Taichou." Aika giggled before placing the paperwork on his desk and rushing out of the door, gasping when she collided with someone, falling backwards onto the floor.

"Owwies!" she complained, rubbing the back of her head before looking up at the person she had ran into. It was a blond-haired beauty with a pink scarf and…A bust size which would even be competition for her. Aika immediately scowled, standing up swiftly, purposefully sticking out her chest,

"You looking for a fight, eh? Nobody outgrows me!" Aika declared triumphantly, Matsumoto just staring blankly before bursting into a fit of giggles,

"Oh, you make me laugh!" she exclaimed in between laughs, just angering Aika further,

"So, how many breast implants did it take?" Aika demanded, Matsumoto still not taking it seriously,

"Oh, these are all natural! How about you?" Matsumoto giggled, rudely poking Aika's chest area, the latter bursting a vein,

"Natural of course, if you don't believe me you can feel for yoursel-"

"Stop arguing! I can hear it all from in here!" Hitsugaya yelled angrily form the office, blushing furiously,

"Oh, the Taichou is angry, I guess this is goodbye!" Matsumoto announced, and with a wave of her hand, she closed the door of the office behind her, leaving a fuming Aika standing outside,

"THIS IS WAR!" she declared before marching down the corridor, mumbling angry swear words to herself.

* * *

><p>"And then I was like 'BAM' and she was like, 'AH!' and I was like 'AHA'!" Michiki enthused excitedly waving her arms in the air, Ukitake laughing awkwardly, he had called the small girl to his office and was not expecting her reaction<p>

"Um, well, actually, Hisakawa, I just wanted to know if you had any Hand-To-Hand combat training previous to entering Shino academy." He told her after sitting out her explanation of how her fights had gone with the patience of a saint,

"Oh, Sowwy Taichou! Jun-Nii-Chan taught me how to fight a little bit in Rukongai." Michiki explained sheepishly with a giggle,

"Did you have any relatives other than Michiki?" Ukitake asked with a smile, frowning slightly when Michiki shook her head,

"Just me and Jun-Nii-Chan!" she announced. Strange, she wasn't getting emotional or depressed by this fact like some shinigami Ukitake had dealt with in the pass, just the same as usual.

"I see. You can go now, Hisakawa." Ukitake told her, smiling again before presenting her with a chocolate candy bar.

"Thanks, Mister- I mean, Taichou!" Michiki yelled before dashing out the door, her arms waving in the air as she sang, "Chocolate~ Chocolate~ Choco, Choco chocolate~"

* * *

><p>"I'm not laughing." Jun replied in a monotone voice after listening to Zen's extremely bad joke,<p>

"Oh come on, maybe if I repeat it you'll laugh. What bird is best at writing? A PEN-guin! Get it, Jun-Chan! Get it! Get it! Get it!"

"Yes I get it!" Jun growled through clenched teeth, he was really getting on her nerves now,

"Why don't you try telling a joke?" Zen asked in a friendly voice, Jun immediately widening her eyes,

"Er, well…"

"If you can tell a good enough joke, I'll stop annoying you!"

A vein popped in Jun's forehead, _So you know you're annoying me, huh? _"Fine." She agreed angrily before stopping to think for a second, "…Why did the Hell butterfly cross the road?"

"I don't know, why did it cross the road?"

"…Because it wanted to."

There was a long silence as Zen was left speechless, his jaw hanging open as if she had strapped a 20 tonne weight to it before he slowly closed his jaw, giving Jun a long, blank stare before suddenly bursting into hysterical laughter,

"Fail, fail, fail!" He chanted teasingly, pointing at her as tears of laughter came to his eyes.

"I've never told a joke before!" Jun defended herself, furrowing her eyebrows as Zen laughed so hard he was nearly falling off of his bed,

"Hehe, well keep trying!" he chuckled after calming down, coughing from laughing too much.

"I'd rather not." Jun snapped, crossing her arms.

* * *

><p>"It was a brilliant fight, Taichou, you should have been there! Zen and Hisakawa are both really talented; you'd never guess they were new recruits!" Renji went on excitedly,<p>

"Are they skilled enough to become a seated officer?" Byakuya asked stoically, giving Renji a cold stare, the latter grinning whilst rubbing the back of his neck,

"Oh, come on Taichou, they are still new recruits, of course n-"

"I am not interested." Byakuya interrupted before quickly returning to his paperwork, ignoring Renji's frown.

* * *

><p>And that's the end of that! Reviews are always appreciated!<p>

* * *

><p>Omake:<p>

Leaving a fuming Aika standing outside,

"THIS IS SPARTA!" she declared before marching down the corridor


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

* * *

><p>Hey everyone ^^ If you reviewed on my last story, I love you! Updates may be scarce because 1- I have a story on now which I have to update as <em>well <em>as this and my other bleach fanfiction x.x and 2- It's Christmas nearly, and although it doesn't seem like it, I _do _have a life, you know XD Feel free to check out my new story on ;D (hint hint) And don't forget, sadly, I don't own Bleach or it's characters but my OCs are absolutely mine!

* * *

><p>"I'll show that bitch," Aika mumbled, "Who let that whore near a kid anyway?" she pouted angrily as she sorted out her hair in the mirror, "I hear she's one of the most popular amongst men," she continued, "Well we'll see who's most popular now." She chuckled triumphantly as she fashioned her shihakusho to show off as much of her 'chest area' as possible, even more than Matsumoto,<p>

"Now who's SEXY!" She yelled at the top of her voice, standing up, her hand balled into a fist. She had put the maximum amount of make up on her face and adjusted her uniform to show off as much curve as possible; her hair was accessorised with flowers and bows.

_Wait…_She thought to herself, frowning, _Why am I even dressing up anyway? I don't have any duties today…_"Oh well!" She sang happily, Let's see how many men I can attract instead!" she laughed aloud before marching out of her room, shutting the door behind her.

* * *

><p>"Knock, Knock!" Zen exclaimed enthusiastically, waiting for Jun's answer as she stared at him with a blank look, an awkward silence…<p>

"You're supposed to say 'Who's there?'" Zen whispered through the corner of his mouth, noticeably through gritted teeth,

"Oh." Jun replied in a monotone voice, "Who's there?"

"Ada!" Zen replied loudly, crossing his arms and grinning, there was another awkward silence as Jun stared at him before mumbling,

"I don't get it…"

"The joke isn't over yet stupid!" Zen exclaimed in a frustrated tone, "You have to say 'Ada who?' argh, you're hopeless…" he trailed off after Jun gave him a dark, threatening glare, waves of killing intent seeming to emit from her,

"Erm…It's Ada burger for breakfast…" Zen said quietly, trembling as she rose out of the bed,

"Who's hopeless now?" she asked evilly,

"Don't hurt me…!" Zen squealed, holding his arms over his head for the most protection he could get,

"I'll show you…" Jun walked closer and closer to him, Zen trembling in fear, he was _not _expecting what came next…

"You're…" Jun started, her eyes on the floor, Zen still trembling before her head shot up, her eyes shining mischievously, "YO MAMA UGLY, THAT SHE MADE AN ONION CRY!" She exclaimed at the top of her lungs, pointing at him furiously,

"…wow…" Zen mumbled quietly, slowly looking up at her as she glared at him angrily, her breaths heavy, "You…" he started before his face suddenly lit up, "YOU MADE A JOKE! I'M SO PROUD!" He shouted in joy, pouncing at her out of the blue and wrapping his arms around her (Although he only reached up to her waist) Jun stood there in shock as she stared down at him, her eyes wide, Wow, the last time she had hugged somebody was…Never, actually.

She had to admit…It felt nice…She closed her eyes, placing her hands on his back. Maybe he wasn't so bad…He was just a kid, after all. They had hugged for a split second when the door burst open, Zen and Jun jumping back from each other and immediately staring at the door to see who was going to walk in, both gasping when Byakuya, their Taichou, stormed in with Renji following,

"Hisakawa and Yukimura? Kuchiki demanded in a deadpan voice, his cold eyes sweeping across the two of them,

_So that's his surname…_Renji thought to himself for remembering what he had saw for a split second when they opened the door, a sweat drop appeared on his forehead, "We, er, weren't interrupting anything were we?" he laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his neck,

"Yes, I am Hisakawa Jun." Jun said in reply to Byakuya, ignoring Renji's question completely as Zen also nodded,

"I see." Byakuya muttered before closing his eyes, "Fight again." He ordered out of the blue, Zen gasping,

"Why!" He demanded angrily, stamping his foot,

"Silence." Byakuya ordered icily, Zen scowling, he wasn't even recovered and he was expected to fight! "My fukutaichou here," Byakuya announced, pointing to Renji, "Will not stop telling me how amazing your fights are. I would like to see so myself."

Renji shook his head as if to say it wasn't his fault, but Jun's eyes didn't cease to narrow at him, "Come, Zen." She sighed, "We have no choice. Although I would have rather had my rematch with you when we weren't injured."

Zen frowned as they walked out, Byakuya in the lead.

* * *

><p>Aika chuckled, <em>Ah, how wonderful! <em>She thought to herself happily as she walked through Seireitei, fountains of blood spurting from the noses of most of the men she came across. She was singing a tune to herself when she saw a familiar head amongst the crowds and Michiki seemed to pounce on her,

"What is it?" Aika asked the excited child as she jumped up and down,

"Jun-Nii-Chan is fighting with that kid again!" Michiki exclaimed, Aika gasping,

"Really! Take me there!" she laughed enthusiastically as Michiki grabbed her hand, dragging her along.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Hisakawa, I thought we were friends!" Zen complained as Jun rained powerful kicks and punches on him,<p>

"I never said that. Forget that ever happened, that was nothing." The latter replied flatly, frowning as Zen dodged yet another attack,

"Hey, Taichou, are you sure this is a good idea? They're still recovering." Renji asked worriedly as he watched the fierce fight,

"A shinigami, if any good, will push themselves to the extreme no matter the condition." Byakuya replied coldly, Renji frowning,

"Whatever you say, Taichou." He replied, "But aren't they going a little too far for a practise fight?" he asked,

"Was it not you who suggested they fight?"

"Yeah, but-"

"Silence."

Jun gasped as Zen landed a powerful hit on her stomach, scowling as she grabbed her stomach in agony,

"I dislike our Taichou." Zen commented through clenched teeth as Jun recovered,

"…Really?" Jun asked, coughing and sweating, "I think he's just fine." She disagreed, punching Zen fiercely in the face, "He knocked all stupid thoughts out of my head."

* * *

><p>Wow…Where did that humour go? I know you're there somewhere, humour! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed that, reviews are always appreciated! ^^<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

* * *

><p>I'm back! Yay :D Sorry I haven't updated in forever, I actually got a life during Christmas, I know, it's amazing, right? I hope you all had a good Christmas ^^ And before I cause any confusion, in the previous chapter, there was no romance involved in Zen and Jun's hug, Zen was hugging her in a sisterly-brotherly and friendly kind of way and Jun was just surprised because she hadn't hugged someone in ages. And now, well, I guess Jun's being a b!tch XD Anyway, as you know, I own neither Bleach nor it's characters, only my OCs. If you want to use my OCs for anything, you must ask me first, otherwise, *evil laugh* well, you'll find out if you use them without my permission.<p>

* * *

><p>"Wow…Hisakawa's really…Attacking him." Renji commented in surprise after watching the fight for a while,<p>

"It is a fight, Abarai, what else would you expect?" Byakuya replied icily in a matter-of-fact voice, his eyes still fixed on the fierce hand-to-hand combat battle.

_Taichou is in a bad mood…Maybe I shouldn't have kept nagging him about their skills…_Renji noticed in his head, glancing at Byakuya worriedly before returning his stare to the fight.

Zen had given up on calming her down, at this point, it was either stay focused and dodge or die, Jun was really attacking him fiercely. The speed of their movements seemed to pick up as the fight went on, and once again it seemed like they were dancing as they gracefully and swiftly attacked each other with professional hand and foot movements. Before long, they were just blurs.

"Don't you think we should stop them soon? I mean, they've shown you how well they can fight and all, and…They must be tired right now. They might get injured." Renji asked in a concerned tone, starting to get nervous as the attacks got even fiercer.

"Fine. I've seen all I wanted to." Byakuya gave in, closing his eyes with a sigh,

"Guys, you can stop now!" Renji called with a relieved grin, the two stopping immediately, panting and sweating. Jun found herself falling backwards onto the grass in exhaustion.

"Hey, does this mean I won?" Zen asked, gesturing to Jun and staring at Renji hopefully, who looked to Byakuya,

"That simply means she worked harder than you." Byakuya replied icily before proceeding to start to walk outside of the training grounds,

"Hey, Taichou, what about Hisakawa?" Renji called, pointing to the collapsed shinigami with a frown, Byakuya stopped momentarily before saying,

"Take her to the fourth division." Stoically and continuing to walk, his scarf bouncing as he walked with extremely good posture.

"Oh…Kay Taichou." Renji nervously glanced at Jun out of the corner of his eye, _Holy- I don't want to carry her! She'll probably kick me! _Renji thought to himself, remembering her fierceness during the fight. He nervously walked over to her, slowly and cautiously, "Hey, Hisakawa, I'm taking you to the fourth division, okay?"

"O-Okay." Renji widened his eyes slightly; he wasn't expecting her to sound like that! She didn't sound as fierce as she had earlier at all, she sounded…quiet and shy. He looked down at the girl lying on the ground and gasped. She was looking to the side, away from anyone, and her face was pure scarlet. "Hey, Hisakawa, are you okay?" Renji asked in surprise,

"I-I'm fine. I think I have a fever." She told him, still red in the face. Zen was watching from a few meters away,

_Fever my ass, she's blushing. _He glanced at the Taichou across the field, who was getting smaller and smaller as he returned to the division, suddenly, the truth hit him, his eyes widening, _No way! D-Don't tell me she has a crush on the Taichou! Heck, I know he has a lot of fan girls, but Jun! I'm disappointed in you! _His shocked stare returned to Jun, who was now staring at the Taichou as she was lifted into Renji's arms,

_That Taichou…He's so…so…Cool! _She thought to herself, embarrassed.

* * *

><p>Aika ran through the sixth division courtyards, nearly at the training grounds, Michiki sitting on her shoulders waving her arms in the air whilst exclaiming excited gibberish. A figure came into view as they drew closer to the courtyard, and Aika was surprised to see he was wearing a Haori. Aika felt cold as she ran past the sixth division Taichou, glancing over her shoulder before continuing to run towards the training grounds, leaving him behind.<p>

* * *

><p>"Jun-Chan!" Jun sighed after hearing Aika exclaimed, the sound of her footsteps audible as she ran over to her,<p>

"Aww, we missed the fight." Michiki complained, pouting,

"Are you okay, Jun?" Aika asked worriedly, glancing from Renji to Jun.

"I'm just taking her to fourth division, she's tired." Renji explained with a sigh, _why do I have to do this? _He thought to himself in irritation,

"Oh! I get it!" Aika said suddenly, a mischievous grin appearing on her face as she eyed Jun,

"What?" She replied in confusion, giving Aika a funny look,

"You two are," the look on Aika's face was enough to finish her sentence as Jun widened her eyes in realisation before pure fury crossed her face, a vein bursting in her forehead,

"WHAT!" She exclaimed in fury before jumping out of Renji's arms and clenching her fists, suddenly feeling full of energy. "WHAT!" She repeated angrily,

"Hisakawa, calm down!" Zen told her worriedly, stopping immediately after seeing her icy glare directed at him,

"Oh, Jun, can't you take a simple joke?" Aika giggled, Michiki joining in,

"Oh, Um…I think….Since you're okay…I think I'll leave." Renji chuckled nervously before slipping away while nobody was looking, _Whoa…That was awkward…_He thought to himself, rubbing the back of his neck as he used shunpo to exit the training grounds. He could hear their squabbling all the way from the courtyard.

* * *

><p>"Okay, Jun, calm down…Calm….Shhhhh…." Aika said slowly, lifting a finger to her lips as Jun stood there in silence, huffing in rage, "I have an idea. We're all a bit frustrated after the training, so let's have a drink, you know, to relax a bit." She suggested, still talking slowly and cautiously,<p>

"Should you really be doing that? And what about her?" Zen asked nervously, gesturing to Michiki, "Isn't she a bit young for that?"

"Um…Yeah…You're right….I know! You're Taichou is good with kids, right? He could mind you Michiki!" Aika exclaimed excitedly, Michiki nodding in agreement. Jun wasn't so enthusiastic about this idea,

"No! I don't trust him! He could be…You know…You know…_A paedophile." _Jun whispered the last part into Aika's ear, Zen unintentionally laughing as he overheard,

"But he gives me loads of candy!" Michiki argued with a pout, her mouth nearly watering as she remembered all of the chocolate and treats she had received off of Ukitake-Taichou.

"That's exactly my point!" Jun hissed to Aika, "Why would he do that if he isn't…a…You know?"

"Oh, Jun, you're too paranoid. He's just good with kids. It would have been known by know if he _was _a pedo. Just stop worrying." Aika chuckled reassuringly, "And you don't have to worry about getting drunk too much, right?"

"Wait, if you drink sake, aren't you obviously going to get drunk?" Zen asked in confusion, Aika giggling and Jun frowning,

"Not Jun!" Aika denied with a grin, "She can drink ridiculous amounts of sake without getting one bit drunk. She's one of a kind!"

"Oh." Was all Zen could say, noticing that Jun was blushing in embarrassment,

"But you're a different case, Aika. You're terrible with sake!" Jun argued angrily, still frowning,

"Oh, come on Jun; stop being such a party pooper! Everyone needs to relax sometimes!"

"Fine." Jun finally gave in with a sigh, looking away from them with her arms crossed, "But we still have to ask Ukitake-Taichou about minding Michiki for us."

"We can do that now! So tonight, it's settled!"

"Hey, what about me?" Zen asked nervously, Aika and Jun both turning their heads to look at him,

"What about you?" Aika asked,

"Am I coming!" Zen demanded in irritation, Aika immediately bursting into laughter,

"Oh, we can't let a kid like you near sake! What kind of irresponsible woman do you think I am? What age are you, 12?" she teased,

"I don't want him to come." Jun said spitefully, giving Zen a dirty look out of the corner of her eye,

"What did I ever do to you?" Zen asked in a hurt tone, Jun just looking away with a 'hmph'.

"Aw, Jun you're acting like a school girl with a crush! He's a bit young for you, huh?" Aika teased with a laugh, a vein in Jun's head popping,

"You're wrong!" She denied angrily, Zen nodding in agreement, his face going scarlet,

"Yeah, it's obvious isn't it? Hisakawa likes Kuchiki-Taichou." There was a moment of awkward silence as Jun stared at him, her face bright red and her jaw dropped; Aika had a mischievous grin on her face; Zen covered his mouth and Michiki ran around chasing a butterfly.

"You…What?" Aika giggled, staring at Jun for answers, there was another silence before Jun suddenly went red, with a mixture between embarrassment and anger, the look she gave Zen made him want to scream,

The silence was once again broken with a loud exclamation of fury,

"YUKIMURA ZEN! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

* * *

><p>And that's the end of that chapter! Hope you enjoyed! Reviews are always appreciated!<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

**Hi everyone ^^ Happy new year! If you reviewed on the previous chapter I love ya :D I own neither Bleach nor its characters but I do own my OCs. Sorry for not uploading in forever, I guess I don't really have an excuse for that…**

"Jun…That was a bit much…Can't you take a joke?" Aika asked quietly, nervously glancing at Zen, whose eyes were watering as he rubbed the red mark in the shape of a hand on his cheek.

"I can take a joke! I even told a joke once!" Jun snapped back angrily, her arms crossed. Her lip twitched when Aika burst into hysterical laughter,

"You? Tell a joke? HA! How long ago was that? A decade? A century?" she giggled, Zen speaking before Jun could protest,

"Actually…It was earlier today. I saw it. I was the one who taught her the art of jokes." He said proudly, his face lighting up. There was silence after that as Aika stared at him, open mouthed,

"Is this…True? You got Jun to tell a joke?" she asked quietly, looking from Jun to Zen, the latter giving a small, smug nod. He was surprised when Aika squealed and wrapped her arms around him into a bone-crushing hug, "Zen-Chan! You have achieved something I thought to be impossible! As a reward you can come drink with us!"

"Can't…Breath!" Zen choked in reply, coughing and gasping for breath when Aika finally released him, Jun scowling,

"Aika! You're being irresponsible! You can't let a kid like him drink! He's underage!" she snapped, gesturing to Zen, who was still recovering from the suffocation hug Aika had given him.

"Oh of course we can! You don't mind, do ya Zen? Hanging out with the grown-ups for a while?" Aika chuckled with a grin,

"I…wouldn't mind, but, speaking of irresponsibility and kids…Where's that hypo little girl that was with you?" Zen pointed out, Jun's jaw suddenly dropping once she'd realised Michiki wasn't there.

"Michiki!" She exclaimed in panic, looking around frantically as she ran across the training grounds.

"Jun, hey wait up!" Aika called before she started running again, leaving Zen behind. She turned around quickly and gave a quick, "Meet us back here at 8." before continuing to follow Jun. Zen nodded after her before sighing and beginning to make his way off of the training grounds. _Going out drinking, huh? _He blushed red as he kicked some dirt, he was embarrassed to admit it but he was kind of nervous, he had never tried alcohol before…

"Jun-Chan! Jun! Wait up, will ya?" Aika called after her friend, who was still desperately searching for her missing sister.

"What if something terrible has happened to her?" she stopped suddenly, her eyes wide, "Oh my god, Aika…What if…" Jun's imagination was running wild as she thought of all of the possibilities, most of which being ones that were barely even possible.

"Jun will you just calm down! Can't you count how many times in the past this has happened?" Aika panted once she'd finally caught up to the worrying girl, "You're making a big deal out of it! She lives in her _own _room for god's sake, she's a _shinigami! _Heck, I heard the lieutenant of eleventh division is even younger than her! SO just calm down! Calm…" she went on, draping an arm around Jun's shoulder,

"Y-Yes you're right. She's fine, of course she is…She's just being silly…" Jun smiled strangely, chuckling nervously,

Aika stared at her awkwardly, _So this is Jun under pressure?...It's kinda…Creepy. Oh well. _"Yep. So let's stop all of this nonsense and look for her, okay?" Aika spoke slowly, a big smile on her face. The tone of her voice was the kind one would use talking to a mentally disabled person or a young child. Jun nodded in reply and Aika sighed before leading her out of the training grounds, her arm still around her.

* * *

><p>"Butterfly, butterfly, butter butter butterfly~" Michiki sang to herself happily, her eyes closed into a big, cute grin as she chased after the pretty butterfly, waving her arms in the air whilst humming the tune to 'Twinkle twinkle little star' and trying to sing at the same time. She gasped when she collided with something, falling backwards.<p>

"Ouchies!" She complained, rubbing her elbow as she opened her eyes to stare at the person she'd ran into. "Oh. Hi Taichou!" She exclaimed upon seeing Ukitake standing before her. He smiled kindly, helping her up,

"Are you alright, Hisakawa?" He asked as she brushed the dirt and dust off of her shihakusho. She beamed at him,

"Yup! It's just a scratch! He do you have any candy with you, Taichou?" Michiki asked rudely, although Ukitake didn't seem to take any notice.

"Of course! I was planning on giving it to Shiro-Chan, but you can have some too!" Ukitake replied happily, reaching into his pocket and presenting some rock candy.

"Wow! Thanks mister- I mean, Taichou!" Michiki exclaimed in appreciation, reaching out her hand to take it. But before she could take anything, something seemed to whoosh past at extreme speed and Ukitake fell backwards with an

"Ow!"

Michiki stared at the girl towering above her.

"How dare you touch my sister, you filthy old man! She's only a child, can't you see! You filthy, disgusting, perverted old man!" Jun yelled in fury, grabbing Michiki and pointing at her, holding her fist up. Fire seemed to be burning in her eyes whilst Ukitake rubbed his back painfully.

"Ah! Are you Hisakawa's sister? I've heard so much about-" Ukitake started to smile before he was interrupted,

"Silence, paedophile!" Jun snapped before turning to Michiki whilst Ukitake blinked,

"What?" He mumbled in surprise,

"Michiki! Michiki I was so worried, don't you do that ever again! He didn't…He didn't _do _anything to you did he?" Jun glared at him as she said the last part. Before Michiki could reply, Aika's voice became audible in the distance,

"Jun-Chan! Jun! What're you doing! I told you to wait up!" A look of horror crossed her face when she saw what was happened. Michiki was staring blankly, Jun was frantically shaking her, bombarding her with questions and shouting at the poor man who was sitting on the floor in surprise at the same time.

"I'm so, so sorry, sir. Please forgive my friend, she can be a bit paranoid sometimes." Aika chuckled nervously after finally reaching them, reaching her hand out to him to help him up, ignoring the death glares she was receiving from Jun.

"Oh, It's quite alright! I don't blame her, it would have seemed strange to anyone! Please forgive me, Hisakawa-san." Ukitake smiled kindly and sheepishly as he was helped up, "I'm Ukitake."

Aika gasped, finally acknowledging the haori he was wearing, "Oh! Ukitake-Taichou! Even more reason to be sorry! Jun, how could you do this to a Taichou!" Aika demanded, giving her an angry look that said _You idiot! You could have gotten in trouble! _

"Oh, no, it's quite fine." Ukitake assured her. Jun wasn't buying his kind nature though; she stomped towards him, her angry red face close to his,

"Listen you, you go so far as _touch _my sister and you'll be sorry." She growled before proceeding to storm off, leaving Aika and Michiki alone with the Taichou,

Aika sighed, "She's so rude today." She mumbled to herself before remembering something, "Oh, Ukitake-Taichou! Me and Jun wanted to ask a favour of you! We were planning on going out tonight, you know, for some celebrations, and we were hoping if possible, you would be able to keep Michiki out of trouble, as her Taichou and all. I know she'll be alright, but Jun wants to make sure!"

"I'd be happy to! It's my duty as a Taichou to make sure my subordinates are safe and sound!"

"Good! Thank you so much, Taichou! Can I leave her with you?" Aika beamed and Ukitake nodded,

"Yay! Sake, here I come! Oh, I mean, er, good bye, Ukitake-Taichou!" Aika laughed awkwardly before running off.

"Come along now, Hisakawa." Ukitake smiled before starting to stroll along himself.

* * *

><p>"Aika, where's Michiki?" Jun demanded furiously after Aika returned to her empty handed,<p>

"Oh, I left her with Ukitake like we planned." Aika replied happily, not expecting Jun to burst out into rage,

"AIKA! HOW COULD YOU LEAVE HER WITH THAT-THAT…CHILD MOLESTER!"

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed!<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

**Hi everyone ^^ If you reviewed, then I love you! *sigh*, I can't believe there's 12 chapter already…Anyways, as you all know, I don't own Bleach or its characters but I do own my OCs bla bla bla…Yeah. *Ahem* Anyway, here's your chapter! Enjoy everyone!**

"Ukitake-Taichou, allow me to bring Hisakawa a beverage!" Kiyone exclaimed enthusiastically, beaming at Ukitake widely before she was rudely shoved out of the way by Sentarou,

"No, Ukitake-Taichou! Allow me to bring Hisakawa a beverage!" He shouted competitively whilst Kiyone scowled angrily,

"No, no! I admire Ukitake-Taichou and therefore _I _must serve Hisakawa a beverage!" she argued in a determined voice, Sentarou was about to say something in denial when Ukitake interrupted them both,

"Stop the arguing, Hisakawa, would you care for a beverage?" He asked the child politely with a smile, he had taken the bouncy Michiki to his office so that he could take care of his paperwork _and _mind her at the same time.

The small girl shook her head in reply, Kiyone and Sentarou sighing at the chance to impress their Taichou they had just missed, glaring at each other darkly out of the corner of their eyes and muttering angry curses under their breaths.

There was silence after that, the only sounds audible being the scribbling sound of Ukitake's pen on paper. The two obsessive third seats were 'guarding' him, standing at attention on either side of his desk, it was a wonder this didn't irritate him somehow.

Michiki sat on the sofa with a bored pout on her face. _This is boring…_She thought to herself, scanning the room for something to entertain herself with. Her eyes lit up when she spotted some spare inkwells and mischief swept over her.

* * *

><p>"Jun, just calm down and have some fun! She's only going to be there for a couple of hours!" Aika explained in another attempt to calm the agitated Jun, whose frown seemed stubborn upon staying,<p>

"But Aika! We barely know the guy!" Jun argued before Aika held a finger to her lips,

"Jun, just calm down, okay? She lives in the same division as him, she is basically already near him all the time, and nothing has happened so far, so just calm down…"

"Fine." Jun snapped, looking away with a 'hmph'. Aika grinned,

"Great."

Aika hummed a tune happily as she applied many, many layers of makeup whilst Jun sat on her bed with her arms crossed, still sulking.

"Ouch!" Aika complained as she accidentally poked herself in the eye with the eyeliner pencil, blinking as it watered. "Oh, shit!" she exclaimed angrily as her mascara ran down her cheeks. Jun just gave her the kind of 'ha ha' smirk as she watched her friend wipe of the mess on her face with a tissue, mumbling angry curses as she did so.

Her smirk was wiped off of her face however when Aika sighed and said, "Oh well. Looks like I have to start again now."

"But Aika," she complained furiously, standing up quickly, "You've been doing that for _an hour and a half! _We don't have much time left, we have to meet Yukimura in twenty minutes!"

"But _Jun," _Aika whined like a spoiled teenager, "I have to look beautiful! How can I be seen in public without my makeup on?" She swooned dramatically at the subject,

"Personally, I don't think it makes any difference." Jun said flatly to Aika's surprise,

"Jun! How could you-"

"Okay, okay! If you're that stubborn on the makeup then get a move on! We don't have time for this." Jun sighed in defeat, Aika beaming at her, her eyes sparkly,

"I knew you'd understand!" She exclaimed in excitement before turning around and starting to coat her face with makeup once more, Jun's eyes locked on the clock the whole time as the seconds ticked away.

* * *

><p>Zen stood in the training grounds that were their meeting place, his arms crossed. It was ten minutes past eight already, where were they? He was starting to get worried now as he nervously looked around the field. It was nearly dark now and the stars were already scattered across the sky, the moon peeking out from behind a cloud.<p>

"Yukimura!" he spun around at the call of his name, sighing in relief when he saw Aika and Jun making their way towards him. He grinned and waved,

"Took you long enough!" He called teasingly as they finally reached him, panting from running so fast,

"Yeah, sorry about that. We had some very important matters to attend to." Aika chuckled apologetically in between breaths.

"What she means by that, Yukimura, is that she had to spend two hours putting makeup on." Jun corrected her with a glare. Zen laughed, surprising Jun with the fact that he wasn't angry,

"I see. Well, er, we should probably go now, I mean, it's getting late." He told them with a grin, looking up at the black sky.

"Eh? Late? Oh, Zen, you crack me up! We have hours to go before it's _late, _come, Jun, let's go!" Aika giggled before grabbing Jun's sleeve with one hand and Zen's with the other and proceeding to run out of the field.

* * *

><p>Michiki glanced over her shoulder to make sure that everyone was distracted, nodding when she saw they were. Sentarou and Kiyone were exchanging fiery glares and Ukitake was absorbed in his paperwork, hunched over at his desk.<p>

She silently jumped off of the sofa, landing like a cat on the ground, before carefully creeping across the room, glancing over her shoulder ever few seconds to make sure she wasn't discovered. She looked up when she finally reached the shelf that the ink awaited on, reaching up her arm and sighing in relief when she successfully grabbed it, lowering it down to her face level. _Face paint! _She thought to herself, sitting down with a smile on her face and proceeding to dip her fingers in the black liquid.

* * *

><p>Aika dragged her two friends in after barging into the famous Seireitei drinking spot, grinning as her eyes swept across the drunken men and women. Zen and Jun were feeling dizzy by the time she finally let them go, finding an empty table in the corner.<p>

Zen stared nervously at the cup of sake he had been presented with as if it was poison. His eyes looked up at Aika, who was already on her second cup before Jun, who was sipping hers. Aika noticed his hesitation, grinning at him,

"Well drink up then!" She laughed before downing yet another cup, her voice starting to slur. The minor tentatively picked up the cup before him, staring at it for another few moments before finally gaining the courage to do it, keeping his eyes firmly closed as he took a sip.

"Is it good?" Aika asked before hiccupping drunkenly, giggling at nothing in particular as Jun helped herself to some more sake silently. Zen nodded quietly before taking another sip. "Aw, lighten up! Just keep on drinking, you'll cheer up after having some more!" Aika encouraged him, pumping her fist into the air.

"Aika, don't encourage him too much, he shouldn't even _be _here." Jun warned her responsibly, eyeing the young boy who was beginning to get flushed,

"I'm o-kay Jun-Chan~" Zen sang suddenly, a strange, sleepy smile on his face. Jun stared at him open mouthed,

"What did you just call me?" she demanded, glaring at him,

"I called you _Jun-Chan! _Jun-Chan is my best friend!" he shouted happily before jumping across the table and latching himself onto the surprised girl, knocking his sake over in the process.

"Y-Yukimura! Get off of me this instant! Look at what you've done! There's sake all over the table!" she exclaimed, trying to shake him off and failing. She turned to Aika, "See! This is why you don't give a kid alcohol! Just look at him, he's pissed out of his head! Jun scolded her friend, who wasn't taking any notice, just humming to herself drunkenly, her eyes closed into a funny smile.

Jun sighed in defeat, crossing her arms and glaring down at Zen, who was still hugging her, stubborn on the fact that she was 'his best friend'.

Many heads looked up when the entrance door opened, including Jun and Zen, who, to her relief, finally let go of her, peering over his shoulder at the new arrival.

"Ooh! Ooh! Taichou, Taichou! Hi Taichou!" Aika called excitedly across the bar, waving her hands around frantically at Shunsui, who had just walked in. He looked at her,

_Whoa boy…She's really drunk! _ He thought to himself with an amused smile, "Hi, Wakahisa." He called to her with a lazy wave before making his way to an empty table, gesturing for someone to serve him.

"Hey, Jun, listen to this!" Zen nagged Jun, having decided that nothing interesting was happening,

"Do I have a choice?" Jun asked grouchily, taking a gulp of sake,

"Nope!" Zen grinned before taking a seat, nearly falling over in the process, Jun sighing as she waited for him to start, "You know Kuchiki-Taichou?" Zen started, leaning forward,

"How could I _not _know? He's our _Taichou_." Jun replied, rolling her eyes,

"Well, I heard he has a _girlfriend." _Zen told her, _Heh, of course he doesn't. I wonder if she'll believe me. This'll be fun! _Jun stared at him,

"And?" she asked in a not-bothered kind of voice,

"Don't act like it doesn't bother you, Jun-Chan! You're going red!" Zen teased with a laugh, Jun shaking her head,

"No, it doesn't bother me." She replied, looking away, refusing to make eye contact with him. _Why do I feel like I'm lying? I mean, why would it bother me? It's none of my concern whether or not he has a l- whether he has a lover or not…_

"Pfft. Whatever." Zen pouted, _that was no fun…_He looked away from her, his eyes fixed on Aika's seat, "Hey, where's Wakahisa?" He asked, Jun widening her eyes as she looked at her seat, sure enough it was empty. Her eyes frantically looked around the room before the finally found her,

She was causing quite a ruckus, standing on a table with her arms in the air singing, "I love, love, love, sake, how can I not? If only I could drink it all day, that would be…Er…A word that rhymes…Hmm…hot!" to the tune of 'row, row, row your boat'.

"Aika, stop that! You're going to fall!" Jun called in panic, standing up, her sake spilling all over her front as she knocked it over.

"Jeez, what is it? Spill sake everywhere day?" Zen muttered to himself, his arms crossed, absolutely unbothered by the situation.

"Oh, stop worrying so much, Jun-Chan!" Aika called, doing a little dance whilst chuckling to herself. One of the girls at the table she was dancing on lifted her hand as she laughed, knocking over a cup, the contents spilling across the table. Aika gasped as her foot landed on the sake, slipping.

"AIKA!" Jun screamed, _I told her! _

"It _is _spill sake everywhere day!" Zen commented excitedly, still uncaring of the situation.

"Whoopsies!" Aika mumbled as she fell.

* * *

><p>And that's the end of that chapter, folks! Hope you enjoyed, reviews are always appreciated!<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**Hey, is it just me or has the number of my readers decreased o.o? Oh well, anyway, if you're reading this right now, arigatou! If you've added this to favourites or reviewed then I love you! **

**Disclaimer: Bleach and it's wonderful characters belong to Tite Kubo, who I obviously am not, but my OCs are mine and mine alone, so don't steal them please! **

**Warning: Suggestive pickup lines up ahead. Not for the extremely innocent. You have been warned. **

Aika gritted her teeth as she landed on a hard, wooden table with a thump, knocking multiple sake glasses and bottles over, the contents of them soaking into her shihakusho as she rubbed her head, lying on her back on top of the poor person's sake. She looked up to see who's table she had suddenly landed on.

"Oh, god…Please tell me that's not…" Jun muttered after seeing who it was.

"Oh, sorry Taichou." Aika mumbled apologetically, a strange, drunken grin on her face. Her breath stank of alcohol. He was staring at her, momentarily stunned,

"Actually, now that I think about it…" Aika mumbled, examining his face, looking it up and down, "Y'know, you're face isn't half bad, Taichou. Maybe even good looking." She commented. Jun's jaw dropped and she and Zen exchanged glances.

"I'm flattered." Shunsui chuckled. It certainly was an awkward situation, and certainly bad timing for compliments. Aika was lying on her back on his table in a pool of sake surrounded by shards of glass from bottles she had smashed and every single eye was on them.

Aika's facial expression changed all of a sudden to a flirtatious one, fluttering her eyelashes, her face still flushed. "I wonder if you're as good in bed as good looking."

Jun stared on in pure shock, her face going pale before pace-palming herself in frustration, keeping her hand over her face. _Aika…Why? You drank way too much…That's a Taichou you're hitting on. _"I don't know her. I don't know somebody called Aika. I don't know that person." Jun muttered quietly, returning to her seat with her hand still over her face.

"H-Hey…Jun-Chan…Is Wakahisa flirting with a Taichou?" Zen gasped, taking another large gulp of sake.

_How much of those has he had? _Jun blushed red at the embarrassment of her friend, "Yes, Yukimura, yes she is." Jun grumbled before taking a sip of the drink herself, banging her head on the table.

Some of the shinigami's eyes were widening. The pick-up lines were really going in a different direction now. Well, that's what happens when you put too drunk-out-of-their head idiots of the opposite sex in the same room.

"Do you have a mirror in your pockets?" Aika purred, waiting for a reply,

"Eh?~ Why do you ask, Wakahisa?" Shunsui asked, taking another gulp of sake and chuckling,

"Because I can really see myself in your pants."

"Oh, you!" Shunsui laughed, Aika joining in.

"Oh god." Jun slapped her hands together, praying to no one in particular, _please; please let Shunsui forget this in the morning. They're both drunk, not just Aika. Hopefully this will just pass as a little joke. _

"Even if Shunsui forgets about this, the rest of Soul Society won't." Zen laughed as if having read her mind, Jun shot up in surprise, her eyes wide,

"You read my mind?" She demanded, Zen giving her a strange look,

"There's no such thing as mind-reading. Unless it's some strange zanpakuto power or something. Your face is as easy to read as a book." He teased, A vein popping in Jun's forehead as she scowled,

"You looking for a fight?" Jun threatened, standing up, her fists clenched,

"H-Hey, Jun, it was just a joke." Zen whimpered, holding up his hands, "This isn't like you."

"Well, I guess I'm just sick of being insulted, aren't I?" She went on angrily.

"Eh? It looks like the sake has finally gone to Jun-Chan's head." Aika chuckled, _Oh, Jun-Chan! While it takes you a while to get drunk you sure are violent when the miracle does happen! _Aika turned to look at Shunsui again, a strange smirk on her face, (IF you're extremely innocent, look away) "Speaking of heads…Or should I say head."

Shunsui just laughed in reply. While some of the eyes had moved away from them, the ones who were still firmly locked on widened and many gasps were heard around the room.

"H-Hey, did you hear that?" Zen whispered to Jun, leaning forward a little and nervously staring at Aika and the Taichou.

"I didn't hear anything. Nothing at all. That's right isn't it, Jun? You didn't hear anything at all! Yeah!" Jun mumbled on to herself, having returned to her previous position, head on table.

"Oh...Kay…" Zen said awkwardly, _Oh god no, she's lost it! _

After listening to five minutes more of the two's flirting, Aika abruptly stood up, her head low; her hair handing over it making her face hidden. The room went quiet as she took a deep breath, her hands on the table before raising her face. Her eyes were closed and it looked…Completely calm and relaxed. She opened her eyes and they wandered to Aika and Shunsui.

"I can't take it anymore." She said quietly, so that it was barely audible. Her face suddenly changed completely as she grimaced, "I can't take it anymore!" She shouted before swiftly storming over to her startled friend and grabbing her arm tightly,

"Ah! Jun-Chan! You're hurting me!" Aika complained, swiping her arm away and rubbing it with a hurt pout. Shunsui just watched on in drunken amusement, downing another cup of sake before laughing, completely out of his head, and falling side-ways onto the floor, unconscious. Not that anyone was taking any notice.

"You're embarrassing me so much! We're in public, Aika! Save that for somewhere else!" Jun yelled, gesticulating madly,

"Give me a break, Jun! You're such a goody, goody-two shoes! I'm just having fun for once!" Aika argued, jumping off of Shunsui's table and crossing her arms, pushing her face up close to Jun's, both of which were red with both anger and alcohol.

"With a Taichou, Aika! In the middle of a bar! You're so embarrassing, save it for elsewhere! This is going to spread real fast, and you're going to regret it!" Jun bickered with the stomp of her book,

"Jun! You aren't my mother, or my Taichou, or fukutaichou, you aren't even seated! You can't order me around! I'm a free person!" Aika argued,

"You've always embarrassed me! I don't even know why I put up with you until now! You're a bad influence on Michiki! You're a bad influence on everyone!"

"No, I'm not! I just have a skill that you don't! The skill to have fun! So what! I drink, and? Problem? I flirt! How does that affect you!"

"I'm just worried for you as a friend!"

"Some friend you are!"

"Yes, I am a good friend! I'm worried for both you and your reputation!"

"Like I care about reputation!"

"If sleep around you could get pregnant!"

"And if I do it's none of your business! Just _shut _up, Jun! Why are you being such a bitch!" Aika snapped. Jun stared at her wide eyed.

_I…Do all of this for her…And she calls me a bitch…? _And then she snapped. "You slut! Whore! I hate you! I hate you more than anyone else! I'm never talking to you again! Never! I hate you so much that I can't put it into words! I'm making sure you never talk to Michiki again! I don't want her to grow up like you!"

This shocked Aika for a second, she stared at Jun, wide eyed. She wasn't feeling as angry now. Just hurt. She stared on before lowering her head; her fists clenched tightly,  
>"Fine." She said through gritted teeth, "We're not friends anymore." And with that, they parted. Aika gave Shunsui one last glance before flicking her hair and storming out of the bar as Jun returned to Zen, sitting down and groaning as she banged her head on the table continuously,<p>

"I'm such an idiot!" She mumbled before stopping and rubbing her stinging forehead.

"Wow. That was one hell of a cat fight." Zen commented excitedly before gasping when he was slapped across the face with the back of Jun's hand. "Wha-at? Why are you taking it out on me?" Zen complained in surprise, rubbing the sore cheek,

"Just shut up." Jun snapped before standing up and storming out herself.

* * *

><p>"How mean." Michiki complained to herself with a pout as she sat in her own room, leaning against the bed on the floor, "All I did was use the face-paint to pain my face and give his walls a make-over. I think they looked pretty. No need to kick me out. I'm never accepting his candy again."<p>

**And that's the end of that, folks! Hope you enjoyed! That was probably the only chapter with anything that isn't innocent, so if you are one of those innocent people, be relieved, if you're a pervert, tough. Reviews are always appreciated!**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

**Hey everyone ^^ If you reviewed then I love ya :3 I think my readers have definitely decreased o.O Thanks to for reviewing pretty much every chapter!  
>Disclaimer- I do not own Bleach or its characters, but my OCs are entirely mine. <strong>

Jun groaned as she stared in the mirror. The dark circles under her eyes were so large that it seemed as if they were permanently tattooed onto her face, her hair was sticking out in all directions and her head felt like she had been smashing it against a wall continuously, which was caused by both the sake she had consumed the previous night and of course, the fact that she _had _actually been banging her head on the wall continuously.

She didn't know whose fault the argument last night was, but she couldn't help regretting it. She had recalled all of the time she had spent with her 'friend' during her sleepless night and had to admit that annoying as she was, Aika had been a good to her. _No, I can't think like this. After what she did last night? Not a chance. I'm never speaking to her again. _

Jun made a determined nod to no one in particular before viciously attacking her hair with a brush and slipping out of her sleeping robes and into her shihakusho. She was just putting on her tabi when she heard a knock on the door. She sighed, she only knew a few people who were childish enough to knock a tune on the door. She sulkily stalked to the door with only one tabi on before opening it and staring straight. No one was there.  
>"Hello?" She asked sleepily, leaning forward to look both ways.<p>

"I'm down here." An irritated familiar voice replied. Jun peered down at the person standing before her, who was a very grumpy and hung-over Zen who was in even worse condition than her,

"What are you doing here?" She asked coldly without a greeting,

"I wanted to see if you're okay. You went home without saying bye." Zen yawned, rubbing his eyes and scratching his head.

"Oh. Well, I'm busy." Jun replied, starting to close the door. Zen stopped it with his hand.

"Hey! Not even a thank you? I'm taking up my time to say this!" He complained, placing his free hand on his hip.

"Fine. Thanks. Whatever. Will you leave now, I'm getting dressed." Jun gestured to her bare foot and Zen sighed in defeat, releasing the door so that Jun could close it, glancing at the clock on the wall. Wow. She'd had a major lie in. It was nearly 1 o'clock. She closed her eyes for a moment, enjoying the peace before returning to her tabi.

* * *

><p>Shunsui sighed as he stared at the clouds drifting by, laying back on the top of a building, his hand supporting his head. It was nice and relaxing. Until Nanao showed up. He slowly sat up, scratching his chin as she approached him, carrying some sort of book in her hand.<br>He was about to greet her with the usual "G'morning, Nanao-Chan!" Before he was whacked in the face with the book the fuming fukutaichou was carrying with so much force that he was nearly knocked off of the building, landing on his back in a daze just near the edge.

"Nanao-Chan? What is it now?" He complained, tilting his hat forward and fixing the pink kimono after it had nearly fallen off.

"Explain this!" She yelled in reply, shoving the magazine, which he saw was Seireitei communications into his face after pointing to the article she was talking about. There was silence as Shunsui read it before chuckling sheepishly,

"Oh-oh! You mean that! Oh that's noth-"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN NOTHING!" Nanao thundered in interruption, proceeding to hit him with the magazine again, "The whole of Seireitei is talking about it! You pretty much just ruined the whole eighth division's reputation!" Nanao went on, continuously jabbing the article with her thumb, holding it up with her other hand.

_Taichou of the 7__th__ division not what you think he is?_

_We were all surprised when we caught Shunsui Kyouraku flirting suggestively with a member of his division in 'Drinks R Us' bar. _

_It all started with the suspicious eighth division member who has been identified as 'Wakahisa Aika' falling off of a table drunk and coincidentally landing on Shunsui's. We were all surprised when she told him that he was quite good-looking close up before turning our surprise into horror after stating "I wonder if you're as good in bed as good-looking."  
>Their innocent flirting went to corny but extremely suggestive pick-up lines which we really didn't want to hear, Including "Do you have a mirror in your pocket? Because I can really see myself in your pants" From Wakahisa. <em>

_Why is he doing this? What are his intentions? Is he serious about this strange woman or is he just messing with her? We don't know for sure, but we'll be sure to find out! _

_Article written by: Yuriko Shizuka.  
>(Notice) We could not give a full list of their pick up-lines in case children or under eighteens are reading this. Our sincerest apologies. <em>

"Eh? There were a lot more pick-up lines than that, like-" Shunsui started idiotically before he was once again slapped around the face,

"They had to censor them, Taichou." Nanao said coldly, crossing her arms.

"So what's the big deal?" Shunsui asked, sheepishly rubbing the swollen spot on his face that had fallen victim to both the back of Nanao's hand and the magazine,

"It's none of my concern who you flirt or sleep around with, but the reputation of our division is, however, my concern. Save that sort of language and actions for a private room, Taichou." Nanao spat, the venom in her voice leaking out and sending a shiver down the Taichou's back.

* * *

><p>"Damn. What actually happened last night?" Aika wondered to herself as she lay on her bed with her eyes closed, suffering from a serious hang-over. She couldn't remember clearly what had happened after drinking a few glasses of sake. <em>I think I can remember something about a fall-out with Jun…But why? <em>Aika furrowed her eyebrows in thought, _Well, if we fell out, then she probably started it. The bitch was probably lecturing me over something stupid. I'm sick of her anyway. _Aika thought to herself icily before rolling over and falling asleep again.

* * *

><p>Jun opened her door after she was finally finished getting ready, only to walk into Zen who was apparently still waiting outside. She grumpily looked down as he fell onto the floor with an "Ouch!"<p>

"Yukimura. Why are you still here?" Jun demanded, hands on hips.

"Oh, well, you seemed in a bad mood so I wanted to cheer you up."

"Go away." Jun replied icily before proceeding to walk down the hall. She thought he had finally given up when another pair of footsteps were heard beside her, and she looked down to see him stubbornly walking alongside her. "What part of go away do you not understand?"

Zen just shrugged in reply, slightly irritating Jun, who looked away having decided that ignoring him was the best strategy.

She was about to lose her temper at him when he was still tailing her after exiting the building before she heard her name being called out.

"Hisakawa Jun!" She looked up to see Abarai Renji running towards her, bending over to take a breather after finally reaching her before gulping and clearing his throat, "The Taichou wants to see you." he told the baffled girl in between breaths.

"Hey, what about me?" Zen asked, stepping forward whilst pointing to himself,

"What about you?" Renji asked him in confusion, Jun smirking at this.

"Never mind." Zen pouted before walking off, sulking. Jun's face suddenly lit up into a smile, which was quite rare. Renji gave her a strange look as she beamed at him before she suddenly burst out into thankful enthusiasm. She was talking so fast that he could barely catch what she was saying, although he managed to catch a quick,

"OMG thanks you so much you actually got rid of him!"

"Uh, well, no problem I guess." Renji replied awkwardly after Jun finally stopped, her eyes appearing to sparkle, "But can you please go and see the Taichou now? He'll get all angry and moody if you don't go quick."

Jun gave a happy nod before shooting off to the Taichou's office, leaving a baffled Renji standing there, "What…?" He managed to mutter before following after her like he had been ordered to do.

* * *

><p>Jun reached the office in a matter of seconds, having calmed down now after looking back at what an over-excited idiot she had been. A trail of smoke was fading behind her from her inhuman speed. She took a deep breath, sorting out her hair before widening her eyes and stopping. <em>Why do I care about what I look? It's only Kuchiki-Taichou. N-Nothing important about him. <em>She stopped fussing around with her appearance before gulping and tentatively knocking on the office door.

"Come in." An icy voice called. She took a deep breath before opening the door and taking a shy step in. She lost confidence as always as the cold eyes of Byakuya Kuchiki burned into hers. She broke eye contact immediately, looking to the left as a shiver went down her spine,

"Er, Abarai-fukutaichou told me you needed to see me, Kuchiki-Taichou." Jun stuttered before mentally slapping herself, _Why am I being so formal? Oh. Because…Because he scares me. That has to be why. He's scary, that's all. _

"Why are you strangely chuckling to yourself, Hisakawa? Is there something funny about my office? Or perhaps me?" Byakuya asked venomously. Jun immediately shook her head with a whimper,

_He's so frightening! I feel like he's going to…I dunno eat me or something! _She was about to yell no repeatedly before Abarai finally caught up with them, panting as he reached the office, having ran there as quickly as possible, consuming quite a lot of energy.

"Are you quite finished?" Kuchiki asked in the usual monotone voice after Abarai had finally calmed his breaths, standing up straight with an embarrassed nod. Kuchiki's cold eyes wandered back to Jun, who was feeling extremely uncomfortable. "You have advanced skills for your age. I am giving you a mission." He started, continuing before Jun could object, "You are on patrol duty in Karakura town."

Jun stared at him, open mouthed, "But, Taichou, I thought that there already was a shinigami in charge of Karakura?" she managed to stammer,

"Zennosuke Kurumadani is currently unconscious in the fourth-division with fatal wounds from an unknown enemy." Byakuya explained, closing his eyes for a fraction of a second longer than a blink before opening them again.

"But-" Jun started,

"No objections." Byakuya interrupted, leaving Jun frowning.

_Oh great. Taking the place of a shinigami who is stronger than me who nearly died. I feel _so _relieved. _Jun thought to herself sarcastically.

"You have two days to prepare." Kuchiki told her before gesturing her to leave. Jun bowed before obediently doing so, her head hanging as she bit her lip in worry.

* * *

><p><strong>I wonder if any 'My Name is Kikyo Monami' readers were able to spot the reference? Tell me in your reviews if you did ! :) I Hope you enjoyed the longer chapter! <strong>


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**Thanks to for the review~ And for any of you perverts getting ideas, no, Michiki and Ukitake are not a pair and never will be, I'm not a creep who enjoys pedo-love. You big bunch of pedo-bears.  
>Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or its characters but I do own my OCs. <strong>

Aika hummed a tune as she sat on her bed drinking sake with the Seireitei communication in her hand. She turned the page, lifting the cup to take a sip as she read the article. Her eyes widened and she sprayed the liquid from her mouth all over herself after reading the chunk of writing.

"What…?" She gasped, bringing the magazine closer and intently rereading it. "Th-That can't be true! I would've remembered! I…I flirted with the eighth division Taichou!"

* * *

><p>Michiki pouted as she wandered the streets of Seireitei. Was it just her or was Ukitake avoiding her? He seemed to change direction every time she went anywhere near him. Usually he would have given her some candy by now. She sat down on a random step, crossing her arms sulkily before all of a sudden a shadow cast over her. She raised her head to see what it was.<p>

Two menacing male shinigami were towering above her, strange sneers on their faces. One of them was an average-height, skinny young man with a round face, pretty blue eyes and shiny, silver hair tied back into a ponytail with a turquoise ribbon, if not for his masculine body he would have been mistaken for a girl. His beautiful appearance was ruined by the demented grin on his face.

The man by his side was completely opposite in appearance. He was tall and ridiculously muscular and the sleeves of his shihakusho were messily ripped from his shoulders. He had unkempt ginger hair and brown eyes.

"What's a little runt like you doin' in big place like this? Huh? Playing a little dress-up game as a shinigami, are we? How _cute._" The silver haired man leaned forward as he said the words in a venomous, bullying tone. He said the word cute with obvious sarcasm.

"L-Leave me alone!" Michiki cried, jumping up in fright and backing away into the door behind her, trembling as she looked up at the two men.

"Eh? You have the nerve to order us about, huh? Oh yeah? Why don't you make us leave you alone? If you can. A little kid like you ain't going to even put a scratch on one of us eleventh division folk, right, Jirou?" The ginger went on smugly, the silver-haired man, who was presumably Jirou, nodded in reply, his arms crossed.

"No!" Michiki screamed, closing her eyes as he brought his fist back, preparing to punch. She stood there, waiting for the pain to sear through her body, gasping when it didn't, and instead a whooshing sound and breeze hit her. She opened her eyes and gasped. Standing before her was Ukitake, glaring at the shocked ginger as he blocked the attack with his hand, his hair and sleeves flowing in the breeze from his fast shunpo,

"Are you trying to pick a fight with my subordinate? If you read the guidebook, it is clearly against the rules." He told them, his hair settling as the breeze stopped. The two men were now whimpering in fear at the Taichou, exchanging petrified glances as they thought of what was to come next, they widened their eyes when Ukitake smiled, "Now leave, and never pick a fight with a member of my division again. Arigatou." He told them in a kind voice with a bow before saying more strictly, "That's an order."

"A-Aren't you going to do anything t-to us U-Ukitake-Taichou?" Jirou stammered, shivering when Ukitake looked at him,

"Of course not. We all make mistakes. But one more mistake and it will be taken more seriously. Remember that." The Taichou chuckled, watching as the two men scurried off, whimpering loudly.

"Taichou! Thanks for saving me! Those men were scary!" Michiki thanked him, jumping up and down in enthusiasm, her eyes closed into a smile. She opened them to see Ukitake's smile had faded.

"You were very naughty, Hisakawa. Ink is not face paint." He scolded her gently, hands on hips.

Michiki twiddled with her hair sheepishly, "Sorry about that Taichou." She mumbled.

"I forgive you." Ukitake smiled before frowning again, "But please never do that again."

* * *

><p>Jun gulped as she packed her things. A day had passed since she found out her mission, and she was leaving in the morning. It was…More frightening than she had thought. Anything could happen, heck, she might even die. She widened her eyes at the thought, <em>If that happened…The last words I said to Aika would have been awful…The same with Zen…And I wouldn't get to talk to Kuchiki anymore…<em>

She gasped, blushing profusely at the last one, _Wait? Why did I think that! I don't care about Kuchiki-Taichou! _She shook the thought out of her head, resulting in dizziness. She sighed, sitting down on her bed before she fell over or something stupid like that. Once she had recovered, she returned to packing. _Okay, Aika deserved what she got. I'm not talking to her. But I should probably say goodbye to Zen. Also maybe apologize for my behaviour. I'll regret it if I don't. _

Jun sighed before returning to her packing. She paused. _Wait a second…Why am I packing all of this? _She stared down at the pile of junk with a blank look on her face, _I don't need any of this! I can just purchase it in the human world! _She made an angry exclamation before flumping down onto her bed, staring at the ceiling before glancing at the clock. She gasped, sitting up bolt upright and staring at the time in horror. She had to meet Abarai in the courtyard to collect her gigai in less than five minutes! She was up and out the door before you could say "Gigai."

* * *

><p>Jun panted as she finally ran onto the stone courtyard, spotting Renji at the end. He gave her disapproving looks as she approached him,<p>

"Hisakawa, you're ten minutes late. What's your excuse?" He demanded in an annoyed voice, Jun glancing away sheepishly before her eyes flicked to the object he was dragging along in a cart. It was covered by a blanket, but she could see a frighteningly life-life arm poking out.

"That's it, right?" She asked Abarai, purposefully straying away from her excuse as Renji nodded. "Can I see?"

He repeated the gesture and Jun pulled off the cover, gasping and jumping back when she did, her cheeks burning scarlet,

"W-Why is it naked!" She demanded in a shrill shriek, looking from Renji to the creepy, lifeless and nude version of herself.

"Take a chill pill. It's your job to get clothes for it, isn't it?" Renji complained, although blushing slightly himself and refusing to look at the gigai.

"I-I'll be taking that, thank you!" Jun snapped, still blushing, snatching the wagon off of Renji and throwing the blanket over it once more. She stood there for a few minutes in silence, unsure as of what to do next.

"Well, go on. Get in it then." Renji broke the silence with a stating-the-obvious voice. Jun just stared at the gigai before mumbling in embarrassment,

"No. It's not wearing any clothes, and I don't know how."

"Oh. You're right about the clothes," Renji said, having forgotten the fact that it was naked, "But do I really have to show you how to do everything? Figure out how to get in yourself. It's impossible to explain these things." He complained, Jun nodding glumly,

"Fine. Wait here. I'm going to go and get it dressed." Jun mumbled before proceeding to run back towards the barracks, the wagon trailing behind her. She closed the door behind her when she finally reached her room, staring at the foreign-to-her object in the wagon before walking over to her clothes wardrobe and looking inside. There wasn't much choice as nearly all she wore was a shihakusho. In the end she gave up and just pulled out her sleeping robe. She put the garment on the bed gently before tentatively pulling off the blanket.

It was extremely creepy. It was as if she was a ghost staring at her dead body. The Gigai's blue hair was spread like a fan and her skin was fair and slender. Jun felt quite smug for a second, she had never really thought of herself as beautiful, but she was now. She was snapped out of her thoughts when she remembered Abarai was waiting, hurriedly slipping the ice-cold body into the robe.

Renji was relieved when he finally saw Jun exit the building, the wagon once again trailing behind her, but with a now dressed gigai inside.

"What took so long?" Renji asked when she reached him, she replied with a sheepish,

"Sorry." Before just standing there. "So, uh, what now?"

"Get in it." Renji replied in a voice that had 'duh' written all over it. Jun just once again stared blankly,

"I told you, I don't know how!"

"And _I _told _you, _figure it out!"

Jun frowned, staring at it in confusion before pathetically attempting to pick it up, examining the arms with a clueless expression on her face. Renji face-palmed.

"Look, fine, I'll help. Just touch the frickin thing and focus your reiatsu on it." he told her in an annoyed voice. Jun nodded before closing her eyes and doing as she said. Renji grinned as she disappeared and the gigai slowly opened its eyes and Jun, now inside of it, sat up in a daze. She felt stiff and restricted, as if she was wearing an outfit that was too tight for her, as if her skin was too tight for her. It was the strangest thing she had gone through. She yawned before raising her hands in the air, stretching, and jumping out of the wagon.

"There. Wasn't so hard now, was it?" Renji grinned, his arms crossed.

"It's weird. I don't like it. I feel as if I can't move." Jun complained, swinging her arms.

Renji sighed before digging around in his pocket and holding out his hand. Jun stared at the object on it. It was some weird sort of tube with a retarded looking bunny-head on top.

"Here. Consider it a congratulations gift from me." Renji told her as she gawped at it,

"What on earth is it? And is that rabbit on drugs?" Jun commented, a vein bursting in Renji's forehead,

"What! You girls are supposed to love chappy! And it's a gikongan, dumbass, it's what gets you out of the gigai and puts a fake personality inside of it while you're gone!"

"Oh. How the hell does this get me out of a gigai? And why would I go crazy over something like that? I'm not a bimbo." Jun went on, taking the strange object out of his hand and examining it closely.

Renji scowled, baring his teeth, "How dare you call Rukia a bimbo!" He growled,

"Rukia? Who's that?"

"Never mind." He said angrily, crossing his arms, "Push the rabbit on top and a pill will come out. Just swallow it and see what happens."

"Are you sure you're not trying to drug me or something!"

"SWALLOW THE FRICKIN GIKONGAN!"

"Fine, fine." Jun sighed before doing as she was told. The yellow pill looked far too big to swallow, and she was unsure if it was even possible until she did, closing her eyes as she put the thing in her mouth. It tasted foul as it slid down her throat and when she opened her eyes again, she saw the gigai drop to the floor in a heap and she was in her shihakusho again.

"Okay. Now get back in." Renji said approvingly.

"WHAT!" Jun yelled in anger,

"Jeez, calm down. You have to get used to it. I want you to stay in that until morning, okay?"

"Okay." Jun sighed angrily before dragging her gigai back without even a bow to the fukutaichou.

"What a character." He muttered after she left before doing the same.

**And that's the end of that! Reviews are always appreciated!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been busy with my Fragile Dreams 'fic ^^ (Although I don't know why, since I only have about 2 readers -.-) Ahem, anyway,  
>Disclaimer- I don't own Bleach or it's characters, Tite Kubo does. But I do own my OCs.<strong>

Jun gulped as she peered into the darkness of the senkaimon. Welcoming was the opposite of what it was.

"Jeez, get a hold of yourself. It's not like you'll be by yourself. You have _two _shinigami guiding you." Renji slapped her on the back, chuckling as she scowled at him. The two said shinigami exchanged nervous glances in the background,

"I'm a little worried, I mean, that one has a foul temper…She won't lose it at us, will she?" The shorter of the two whispered. He had spiky blonde hair and brown eyes, and he was even shorter than Jun! The latter growled as she heard this.

_I'm not deaf, idiot, I can hear you. _She thought to herself with a scowl.

The other of the two, an average sized, attractive young man with silky black-hair tied into a ponytail laughed, "Oh, come on. She's a _girl, _Arata, just look at her. There's no muscle on her. She probably couldn't hurt a fly."

Jun growled as she felt the anger building up inside of her until it was like a burning fire. Renji found the whole thing amusing,

"Continue like that and smoke'll start coming out of your nose, Hisakawa. See ya, I got places to be. Good luck!" He teased. Jun stopped scowling, widening her eyes,

"No! Abarai! Don't leave me alone! I still know nothing about the…The real world!" Jun called after him frantically,

"Just run around killing hollows. Shouldn't be too difficult." Renji replied, waving his hand as he retreated.

Jun frowned again, glaring at the two shinigami. The black-haired one just smirked, his arms crossed whilst the smaller, younger of the two whimpered. "What are you standing there for? You're supposed to be guiding me! Make yourself useful and _do _your job! I don't have all day!" Jun barked grumpily at the two, who obediently did as told. The girl took one last glance over her shoulder at the city behind her. She sure was going to miss it. She closed her eyes, turning her head round to face the tunnel as the gate loudly closed behind her with a bang, and all light was shut off.

* * *

><p>Aika gulped as she stood at the door of her Taichou's office. It was surprisingly more unnerving and scary than she thought. <em>I have to apologize for my behaviour that night…I'm ashamed as a woman! If he didn't have the kimono, I don't know what I'd do…<em>She closed her eyes, trembling slightly as she lifted her hand to the door handle, _I hope he's not angry that I may have ruined his reputation…Wait! No! What am I doing! I need to knock first!_

* * *

><p>Shunsui sighed as he messily scribbled on the paperwork. Ise Nanao had angrily forced him, literally forced him, to actually do some work for once after once again catching him lazing about on the rooftops. He looks up when he heard some knocks on the door.<p>

"Come in." He mumbled with a yawn, raising his hand and tilting down his hat as he watched Aika enter. She wasn't how she usually was though, her face was burning scarlet and she refused to meet his eye-contact. He grinned, _Who would have known she had a side like this? _

She bowed, her eyes still firmly locked to the side, before straightening and coughing, "Er, Taichou. I'm really sorry about that night- I, um, read the…Magazine. Please forgive me, I was…I was really drunk." She explained sheepishly. _This is…Awkward. I wouldn't sleep with him in a thousand years! _

"Ah, Wakahisa. Relax, I had also had one too many bottles of sake~ It's nice to loosen up a little sometimes, ne?" He chuckled before yawning and stretching his arms. Aika stared at him strangely,

_Something tells me this guy is permanently drunk…Ew. But he _still _has the kimono, so I guess he isn't all that bad. _"Oh. Er, yes. Well…Now that that's, um, over with, I suppose I shall take my leave…" And with another bow, she hurriedly exited the room, closing the door behind her. She lingered outside for a second, _what a weird guy…But I like strange people~ _She smirked as she left, humming the tune to 'I'm not wearing underwear today' for some odd reason.

* * *

><p>It was just as Jun finally reached the end of the dark tunnel that Jun remembered something. "Oh my god! No! Crap! I left my gigai behind, my gigai!" She grabbed the small guy's shoulders and started frantically shaking him, his eye's dizzily spiralling as she did so.<p>

"Hey, calm down!" The other man exclaimed before he yanked the shaken up boy out of her panicked grip, who was rather pale by now.

"Th-That reminds me…I almost forgot…" The latter gulped, fixing his hair, which was now falling into his face, "Abarai-Fukutaichou told me to tell you that your gigai is going to be delivered tomorrow and you'll have to cope without it for now." He explained, Jun sighing in relief now that she knew for sure that she wasn't going to be skinned alive, fried, and eaten for breakfast by the Taichou…Not that that was going to happen anyway, but she had a very wild imagination when it came to it.

"Oh. Well, um, I guess thanks for taking me here…Sorry for…Y'know…Freaking out…" She laughed nervously as she awkwardly stared at the two apologetically. Embarrassment was an understatement of what she felt right now.

The taller man, who had rescued his friend, Arata, gave her a filthy look as she stepped out of the tunnel and into the real world. Cold air hit her like a bullet as the gate closed behind her and she was finally in the real world. She looked around in awe. It was so strange! It was the dead of night right now, and the moonlight was the only source of light.

She was in some sort of strange park at the moment, the leaves of trees were rustling in the gentle but icy breeze and there were some pathways leading to who knows where. The glow of lights in the distance was where she guessed she should go. _Great. They dump me here not half telling me what to do. When they come deliver my gigai, whoever it is, they are sooooo getting it. _

She sighed before grumpily stalking towards the light of towns. If she remembered correctly, she was right outside a place called 'Karakura' town. This wasn't fun. Where was she supposed to go? She replayed the scenario in her head.

Renji: I be dumping you in Karakura now!

Jun: No! I don't know what I'm supposed to do!

Renji: Oh wells, you'll find out~ Hehe~

Jun: Nooooo!

Jun stopped mid-step as she thought of this, _No way…That is so not Renji…And that definitely didn't happen…_She shrugged before continuing her walk. All she had to do was wait until morning, then she'd have some answers.

* * *

><p><strong>And that's the end of that! Hope you enjoyed! <strong>


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**Um…So…*nervous laugh* Hi? Well…This is…Awkward…  
>…I'm so sorrryyyy! I'm not worthy as a fanfiction writer, pathetic T-T I'm so, so sorry for not updating for so long…so, so sorry…<br>Bleach characters belong to Tite Kubo so does Bleach bla, bla, OCs belong to me, bla, bla, okay, done, thanks, bye. **

Jun sighed as she aimlessly wandered the park, in search of something to occupy herself with until the sun rose and she was, hopefully, given a clearer explanation of what she was actually supposed to be doing. She got the gist of it, those many years at the academy weren't for nothing after all, but it was a lot scarier when it was the real deal! She stared at the ground for a second, biting her lip nervously in frustration, the previous shinigami in charge of Karakura had recently been rushed to the fourth division for treatment on sever wounds? That meant that an enemy stronger than a proper shinigami as out there…  
>No! Jun shook her head, balling her hand into a determined fist, <em>I <em>am _a proper shinigami…Just because I'm new…Hmph! I'll show them! …Wait…Who am I going to show? And what am I going to show them again? … _Jun stood there for a second staring blankly straight ahead before swiftly face-palming, "I'm pathetic." She mumbled pitifully before continuing the random walk around the park, head hung sulkily.  
>Only when it sparkled slightly in the moonlight in the corner of her eye did Jun fix her eyes on her sword, firmly packed into the sheath. She looked up in thought for a second; <em>Bored…Sword (That totally rhymed…cool) I suck at using my zanpakuto…Sure, why the hell not? <em>And with that, she clumsily grabbed the handle and slid it out of the sheath, admiring the perfect edge before jumping into action, frantically waving the weapon in the air like a crazy person, and nearly injuring herself in the process when she lost her grip and the weapon slid out of her hands. Just another few centimetres and the sharp point would have pierced her foot, but fortunately it landed in the grass instead.  
>"I <em>will <em>get better at this by morning…" she panted before pulling her blade out of the ground, blades of grass flying into the air. Her eyebrows furrowed in determination, she returned to randomly swinging the sword around in the air.

* * *

><p>"You want…What?" Aika asked in a what-the-hell-did-they-say? Kind of voice. Shortly after leaving the eight division barracks she had been greeted by three young, rookie shinigami, who in appearance were no older than sixteen, perhaps younger.<br>"Please repeat that?"  
>"We <em>really <em>need help, please help us? We want you to help us with pick-up lines!" a diminutive boy with dry, black hair covering most of his face with a perfectly cut fringe that seemed too big for him. The two other boys who were noting special either echoed his words, tactfully activating plan 'puppy-eyes' which apparently worked on a majority of females.  
>"But...Why <em>me?<em>" the baffled woman asked in confusion, crossing her arms and raising an eyebrow, her mouth slightly slanted. When it came for requests like this or requests at all as a matter of fact, this was new.  
>"No-one else has the courage to speak to a Taichou in public like that! None of us were there ourselves, but we heard from higher-ups! We're you're <em><strong>number one fans!<strong>_" the same one who had spoken before babbled on passionately, the other two nodding their heads in perfect sync.  
>"Well…" Aika mumbled, staring down at them disapprovingly, <em>What a bunch of lil' weirdoes…<em>She tilted her head sideways, scratching her chin, _But…At the same time adorable lil' weirdoes! _Her mouth twisted into a proud, comic grin, her raised eyebrow not budging, "Of course I shall teach you the art of pick-up lines, young grass-hoppers. But before we start…The path of the flirt is extremely rough, and full of obstacles! Only the brave-hearted will make it…Alive!" Aika mused, dramatically jumping into over-exaggerated poses.

* * *

><p>"Oh, I think I'm getting better!" Jun exclaimed to herself in an excited voice, although any sign of improvement was most likely an illusion, as to any other person (if they were able to see her, that is) her skills were still horrifyingly awful. She was quite sure she hadn't failed this much during the assessments…Maybe…Her skills had dropped? No! She shall not allow her skills to fall any further, <em>I, Hisakawa Jun, swear to…whatever thing we worship, if we worship anything…Or…Whatever! I, Hisakawa Jun, swear to whatever, that I shall become the best swordswoman in Soul Society! <em>Her eyes seemed to sparkle in enthusiasm before the inner emo stirred and she frowned, _Definitely not. You know what? To hell with sword fighting. Katana's are, like, so overused and cliché anyway. _She thought to herself with a snobbish "Hmph!" accompanied by the even snobbier hair flick before slipping the sword back into its sheath and marching through the park again.

* * *

><p>"Okay, listen carefully, kids. Since you want to be trained in these arts, I shall start with telling you some pick-up lines…Hopefully in the future you will be able to think up your own." Aika explained as if she was teaching martial arts on top of some Asian mountain or something like that, her eyes sparkling in enthusiasm as the teenagers listened on in awe.<p>

"Ahem." Aika cleared her throat, stared at them for a few moments purely to build up suspense, because she's cool that way, before she finally got onto the lines, "Listen closely. Before I tell you these…Pick-up lines aren't always the best option. Sometimes, getting straight to the point can have a higher chance of a score. First, I shall tell you some effective ways to cut right to the chase. Listen carefully.  
>"'Bed. Now.' 'Let's do it like rabbits' 'I would like to have sex with you.' There are also many alternate words such as ****, *****, and ***** and a variety of others which I'd be more than happy to share with you!"<br>There was a long, awkward silence as Aika's grin melted into a frown when she saw their faces. Was it a bad sign that their eyes were blank and they were foaming at the mouth, "Oh, right, sorry, I forgot you were younger than I thought. Pretend that never happened. Okay, let's start again. Here are some adorable pick-up lines that'll…um…I can't think of anything poetic, but you get the message right? Okay, let us start with this one! "If you were a booger, I'd pick you first…."

* * *

><p>The sound of Yamamato's wooden cane-thingy-ma-jigger-ma-bobby-jig-thingy-ma-bob colliding with the floor resonating on the walls of the captains meeting hall as the Taichous gathered in silence, their attention focusing on the old man. The awesome old man, indeed.<br>"I am certain that most of you have already heard about the case with the shinigami in charge of Karakura, who has recently been rushed to the fourth division and is currently being treated for severe wounds. A rookie from sixth division has taken over for him in the meantime." He explained in his usual gravelly voice, Byakuya just continuing to stare coldly, not reacting to the mention of his subordinate,  
>"But I believe it necessary to send over some back up. That is the condition we agreed on, Kuchiki, on her going there. Komamura, I want you to send reinforcements."<br>The foxy (Oh yeah, I just said that) Taichou nodded obediently at the order before the Soutaichou continued.  
>"It has been confirmed already that the wounds on him are not from a hollow. I'd like to look into this in case it could lead to something serious. There's someone behind this, most likely. I've also heard reports about human disappearances."<p>

* * *

><p>Jun sighed as she tiredly flopped down onto a bench, just staring up at the sky. It looked like it wasn't long before sun rise; soon she would have her gigai. But that still wouldn't solve her problem for a place to stay. If they expected her to stay outside on a bench all night for however many nights she was staying then they must be insane, because she sure as hell didn't intend to do that. She sighed again, staring at the floor this time, not that she had the power to object.<p>

**And that ends chapter…Uh ***scrolls up* **17! I know it was kinda short, but at least you know I'm still alive and all (not that you care…*sniff***


	18. DISCONTINUED

**Sorry everyone, but this story is discontinued. Sorry to anyone who reads it, but honestly, I've lost any enthusiasm about writing it; it's like a chore. If anyone wants they can continue it as long as they credit me.  
>Thanks to all you people for reading.<strong>


End file.
